The Guardian
by Gaara The Sandwarrior
Summary: Have You Ever Wondered How Kyuubi Got To The Nartuo Realm? I mean all demons need someway to get there, what if Konoha met up with the summoner, the one who is the master of all summons. And what if he came to find the Guardian of Konoha has been mistreat
1. The Summoner

_**The Guardian**_

**_A/N- just so you know this may be out of character in some places and not forgetting my deep hate for Sakura and Sasuke they will most likely get their ass kicked, I hope to get all your complaints and comments on this and I will review them, I hope you all like this new one I have in store for you._**

_Have You Ever Wondered How Kyuubi Got To The Nartuo Realm? I mean all demons need someway to get there, what if Konoha met up with the summoner, the one who is the master of all summons. And what if he came to find the Guardian of Konoha has been mistreating? (Parings your Vote)_

A figure stood over the large rock surface, five faces carved into the stone as the wind blew hard, it seemed like it was trying to push the man off the cliff. The man's cold green eyes surveyed the entire village; it had become prosperous once again since the incident 13 years ago. His white cloak blew rapidly in the wind, as did his black pants. A large katana stuck out on his side, a finely crafted black sheath held the sword against its bearer's leg. The mans black shirt could be seen that ended at the top of the shoulders, his arms covered in tattoos with numerous animal symbols.

"I have come to fix my mistake" the man said in a solemn voice, he removed a small black book that was thick with paper out of his cloak inside pocket. Opening it to a bookmarked page he skimmed through it.

"I was foolish to place you guardian of this place, I knew the humans would corrupt you, I placed to much faith in them." The man sighed. Suddenly five figures appeared out of no where surrounding the lone figure.

"Halt, state why you are in our village?" one of the members with a bird mask on said in a monotonous voice.

"Ahh, the ANBU have sent out a welcome wagon" the man said as he turned around smiling at the men, the wind blew pulling the hood away from his face revealing his long blue hair. His green eyes studied intently at all of the surrounding men. _Konoha has be come frail._

"I have come to ask the Hokage for permission to become a shinobi of your village." He said with a smile. The ANBU stared curiously at the man, he looked like a regular merc, but you can't be too careful now days. The other ANBU looked at him.

"Very well, let us escort you to the Hokage's office" the leader said as the man nodded in agreement walking up to the ANBU. "Grab onto my arm" the ANBU said with the same tone of voice he had the entire conversation. The man did so without disagreement as the ANBU and man disappeared in cloud of smoke.

**Hokage Office**

The ANBU escorted the man in the white cloak into the office of the Hokage of Konoha, outside the door they heard loud yelling and screaming. As the ANBU captain knocked on the door the mass chaos seemed to die down inside the office and a voice was heard.

"Come In" it said sternly a bit muffled through the door the ANBU captain opened the door and let the man in white go in first, the captain followed and as the last of the squad got in they closed the door. The ANBU studied the situation of the Genin Team 7 giving their report on a mission to the Hokage. Se looked the man in the white cloak which had an emotionless face on as he stared right back at her, she switched her attention to the captain.

"Explain" she said in a still tone. The Genin team was stiff looking at the ANBU but Kakashi was studding the man in white. _Where have I seen him before?_ Kakashi thought to himself as he studied the man carefully. The ANBU coughed a little.

"Approximately five minutes ago my group was on a normal patrol when we found this man atop the Hokage monument. No one has any idea how he arrived her and non of us sensed him, we went and questioned him and he had said he was here to become a Shinobi of Konoha so we escorted him here to await your orders." The ANBU said sternly but felt stupid because all of the ANBU had only seen him and during the entire duration of his presence had not sensed his chakra. Tsunade looked at the man again.

"You may leave Captain" she said sternly looking back to the captain.

"HAI!" the ANBU said as they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi you and your team are dismissed you may have the rest of the day off" Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said bowing and disappearing in a puff of smoke while Naruto just blinked at Tsunade.

"YATTA!" he bellowed loudly while jumping up and down. Sasuke hit Naruto on the head as he began towards the door. He stopped and stared at the man in white and studied him for a moment before snorting. He began to walk out of the door when he was stopped by a voice.

"It seems Uchiha ignorance is still alive and well, even though how weak you are" The voice said bordley, Sasuke was about to turn around when Naruto burst out into the hallway tackling Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke, you're weaker than me and to prove it lets go spar" Naruto said loudly.

"Dobe" Sasuke said annoyed as he got up and walked away with Naruto screaming at him and Sakura telling Naruto to shut up and stop annoying her "Sasuke-Kun".

The man in the white cloak closed the doors and stepped up standing in front of the Hokage, who in turn was studying his every movement very carefully.

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Stone Country just recently, before there it was Wave, then Mist, then Fire, then back to Stone again, and it pretty much just rotates like that I cant remember which one I started in." he said looking as if he was thinking about it.

"Your name?" she quirked an eyebrow at this question curious to know the strangers name.

"Akuma Enja" he stated with a bored look on his face.

"Previous shinobi rank?" Tsunade asked becoming more interested in the man.

"hm… I think it was Chuunin, but I'm sure I can probly show high level Jounin maybe even ANBU skills" he said thoughtfully. "I've mostly mastered Taijutsu, sword arts, and ninjutsu. I also have an affinity with…summons" he stated the last part rather slowly like he wasn't sure if he should say it or not.

"Summons? Curious, what are you able to summon?" Tsunade asked. The man removed his cloak as Tsunade sat alert ready to react, when he removed his cloak her eyes widened at how many small tattoos he had on his arms. They were covered in tattoos of different animals that were symbols of summoning contracts. "So…SO many" Tsunade said amazed.

"Ya, my clan has a natural affinity to summon them, we seem to get an easy liking to us I suppose" he said with a laugh. He was amazed at how she hadn't accused him of a spy. He saw her eyes scan down his arms and then noticed the stone face she had. _Ahh so she did notice._ He thought to himself. He pointed to the fox head she was staring at.

"I see you've noticed this little guy?" he said, his face becoming entirely serious. She looked up to him with hate in her eyes.

"Were you the .." her question was cut short when the man interrupted.

" Hai, I was the one that summoned the demon Fox Kyuubi, but unforntatly for what you don't know is that he was supposed to be the guardian of the Fire Country. My clan is responsible to summon and seal a creature to each country to protect it against large scale wars. I sealed the Kyuubi to protecting the Fire country, but as I did not see the consequences when one of Konoha's sennin used an unknown jutsu on him. That was a week before the attacks began on Fire Country, I had spoken with the Kyuubi before hand and I noticed his slight change in personality but I ignored it." He said with a solemn look in his eyes. Tsunade looked saddened but angered by this.

"I know who did this too Naruto" she said venom easily detected in her voice. Akuma raised his eyebrow.

"Naruto? The noisy brat just outside what he have to do with this?" Akuma asked curiously. Tsunade was surprised as she looked up to him.

"You mean you don't know what happened to the Kyuubi?" she said shock clear in her voice.

"Ya I do, it was killed, and almost everyone knows that" He said in a matter-o-factly tone of voice. Akuma finally caught on when he saw the glint her eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he picked up his cloak franticly searching for a small black book that he wrenched out of a pocket. He flipped furiously through the pages until he stopped on one, Tsunade saw his eyes scanning over and over the page.

"Master in sealing techniques, and the one that killed the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life." He mumbled, he seemed to put two and two together. "He didn't have enough strength to kill Kyuubi…so he sealed him….into that kid?" he said as he sat heavily into one of the chairs.

"You didn't know?" she said.

"No, I was trying to find out who did it to Kyuubi to much to pay attention to what really happened, I had a feeling no one could kill the Kyuubi but I thought maybe Konoha actually became strong." He said a little sadness in his voice.

"Orochimaru did this to all of us" she spat with venom in her voice.

"If you don't mind I would request to be stated as a Konoha Chuunin. I would prefer to test my skills in the Jounin exam coming up next month and I would also like to be an examiner for one of the tests for the Chuunin exam of Konoha two months from now." Akuma said a new perkiness in his voice. Tsunade shuffled through some papers.

"Fill these out and give them back to me tomorrow. I will have a house and some starting money to start you out." She said throwing him a form of papers. He shook his head.

"I am fine in wealth." He said as he picked up his cloak pulling it around himself again.

"I thank you for your kindness Hokage-sama, and if you wish I'm sure I can teach that kid a few things about Kyuubi. Once again Thank You Hokage-Sama" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Two Days Later**

After receiving his house and his headband he decided he wanted to take a look around and familiarize himself with the village. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop examining everything in great detail, from how many steps he took to how many dangerous items were set up on the street. He had begun his training for his Jounin exam; well he was doing it right now. Most of his arts were perfect except his speed with Taijutsu. Right now he had almost three hundred pounds extra from chakra on him; he was also using chakra to make sure the weight itself wouldn't crush roves. He made his way to his favorite stand in the entire place, he loved the food there, it was the best food ever invented in his thought. He leaped down onto the ground and walked into the Ichiraku Ramen stand, slowly taking a seat the old man looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

"Ahh back again I see, I'm starting to see a new customer every day" he said with a smile. Akuma grinned.

"One niku ramen please"he said cheerily. He waited for his order as suddenly Naruto came yelling happily about Ramen. He sat down and demanded his usual. The old man got their orders ready. Naruto noticed the strange man and he noticed the Konoha headband tied onto the mans katana sheath. He also noticed the Konoha leaf symbol on the mans black t-shirt. His green vest was by the looks of it Chuunin based rank.

"ne, ne, who are you? I haven't seen you around before" Naruto asked curiously. He completely ignores the multiple tattoos on the man's arms as the blue haired guy turned to look at him with his green eyes.

"My name is Akuma, why do you want to know Naruto?" Akuma said with small curiosity in his voice. Naruto stared at him cautiously, by the looks of it the man was old enough to know about the Kyuubi attacks. So obviously that's how he knew his name but this man stared at him differently, he showed no sign of hate or kindness, it was neutral. He heard his grumble growl but it wasn't for food it hurt, soon the seal began to burn a little but soon the feeling went away. _Weird_. Naruto thought to himself.

"Because you like ramen too, I don't know a lot of Shinobi who like Ramen as much as me" he said with a smile plastered on his face. Suddenly an ANBU popped up from behind both men.

"Hokage-sama whishes your presence Akuma-san" the man spoke sternly as he then disappeared. Akuma looked up to the old man.

"Put it on my tab?" he said as the old man nodded he pulled out five bills and laid them on the counter. "Here is your tip" (A/n- if this dosent seems to good sorry I'm not good with Japanese currency). Akuma then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Hokage Office**

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Akuma said as he bowed entering the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up, she threw him a scroll which he caught easily.

"You are being assigned a mission to track down a nukenin from the mist, he has entered the fire country and he is now our responsibility he has killed several civilians and he is rumored to have serious information on the Mist we can use, we want him to be bringing back alive so he can be interrogated by Ibiki" Tsunade said briefly summarizing the mission. Akuma raised his eyebrow something didn't seem right.

"This is roughly and A-class mission and you're giving it to a single Chuunin, so what aren't you telling me Hokage-sama?" Akuma asked curiously.

"You will be accompanying two genin teams, Kakashi's and Kurenai's teams. Akuma sighed, this was going to be annoying.

"So your telling me I have to be with two loud mouths, a Sasuke fan, an Uchiha ass, a cute woman that also happens to be a Jounin, a perverted Jounin, a bug freak, and a shy girl…just to gather up some nukenin that probably couldn't tie his own shoes unless he dug his head out of his ass?" he said as if he was stuck with the lousiest job in the world.

"Well there is a D-rank mission that requires you to pick up the waste of all Civilian's animal…" she didn't finish her sentence when Akuma had already disappeared. _That's what I thought. _Tsunade thought evily.

**Konoha Gate**

"WHY IS KAKASHI SO LATE?" Sakura screamed loudly, Akuma bopped her on the head.

"Shut up, you're too loud" he said rubbing his ears. Everyone was here they were all waiting for Kakashi. Sakura was whining about why Kakashi was so late, soon she forgot about it and went over to fawning over Sasuke, Sasuke did what Sasuke does best….nothing. He just sat their, with his hands folded in front of him glaring at Naruto. Naruto was oblivious from this as he began cheering about how excited he was to kick some dudes ass, Hinata was twiddling with her fingers and she stared from time to time at Naruto with a blush. Kiba was target practicing with Akamaru in the trees a bit ahead of the road, Shino stood there staring at Akuma studding him. Kurenai was as well studding Akuma, finally she piped up.

"So Akuma, when did you get in the village?" she asked curiously, everyone slowly killing what they were doing to listen to the information they could have on this knew person in their presence. He looked over to Kurenai.

"Hmm... three days I guess" he said as he noticed Kakashi's presence flare for a second.

"Your good at hiding your chakra" Kurenai said as she stated what everyone had questions about, they were all wondering the entire time why they had not sensed him.

"Yes, I have pin point chakra control, I need it for the stuff I'm good at." He said with a smirk. Kurenai's eyebrow raised.

"What are you good at?" she asked curiously.

"Ah ah, cant tell you my triumph card 45 days away from the Jounin exam, wouldn't be right, but I'll give you a hint, its hard to do but you need to put enough chakra in to get something strong but to little and you'll have something useless" he said with a smile. He looked over to a tree near the gate. "Kakashi are you done looking at me, can we leave already?" he said curiously. Kakashi puffed out of no where and appeared beside Kurenai both of them thinking the same thing. _He sensed Kakashi a while ago, why did he say anything now?_.

"Hai" he said calmly, no one bothered to complain on Kakashi's tardiness as they traveled. Kiba and Akamaru in front trying to find the trace of the Missing-nin, Kakashi and Kurenai were talking about different things, but mostly whispering about the Chuunin. Akuma noticed but took no care about it. Shino was in front of him, beside him was Hinata, and ahead were Kurenai and Kakashi, ahead of Kurenai and Kakashi were Sasuke and Naruto while Sakura was in the front just behind Kiba. Akuma noticed it and picked up the small lady bug off his shoulder, he held it to his face looking at it while still walking. He mouthed something to the lady bug as it flew off, he saw it land in Shino's hand as then Shino looked back at Akuma. Akuma smiled and continued on his marry way while Shino looked up to Kurenai who looked back at him. He mouthed. _He is able to talk to my bugs._ Kurenai's eyes seemed to widen a bit as she looked at Akuma who wasn't paying attention and was just staring in the forest as he walked completely aware of his surroundings. After a couple more hours of bickering between Naruto and Kiba, and everyone telling them to shut up, and a couple more death threats between Sasuke and Naruto and Kiba the group decided to set up camp. The Jounin's and Akuma were the ones to take shift for the night. Deciding to keep each other all up they all sat around the camp fire after setting up some traps.

"So Akuma you're taking the Jounin exams next month?" Kakashi said reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Akuma looked up from his own little black book.

"Hai, I was placed at Chuunin, I hope I am good enough to become Jounin" he said with a smile. Kurenai and Kakashi were curious at what he was reading and decided to question him on it.

"What are you reading Akuma?" Kurenai got the question in first. Akuma closed the book quickly and put it away.

"Just a little book everyone in my clan needs. Keep tabs on certain things" he said with a smile. Kurenai became more curious.

"What was your clan name anyways?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Enja" he said nonchalantly as he looked at Kurenai. He was quiet handsome Kurenai had to admit a faint blush appeared on her face as she looked back to the fire. Kakashi seemed to pick up on the name; he began to pick his brain piece by piece. _No…it couldn't be them_. He thought to himself trying to hope it wasn't the one the fourth had taught him briefly about. Kakashi looked up to Akuma who was staring at him. _It is._ He knew, Akuma knew Kakashi figured it out.

"The Enja tribe, if it is the one I think of can I see your arms?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sure" he sad as he pulled the new black cloak around him off and revealed his tattoo covered arms. Kurenai looked up and also knew what this was.

"So many summons…how are you able?" she asked curiously.

"It is the Enja tribe's technique, demons and such have a natural liking to the Enja, they also have a past history that is quiet good for history. Though that's all I know" Kakashi said putting away his book. He locked his eyes on the one he was looking for.

"Ask the Hokage" Akuma said answering Kakashi's unasked question. There was an jacquard silence between the three of them the rest of the night as the camp fire slowly faded in the early morning. Nothing had happened, so they began to gather up the traps they had set. The young Genin's packed up their tents and gear as they quickly traveled once again in the same order trying to find their target. After about three hours of walking Kiba finally picked up on something.

"Hey, I got a strong sent, it looks like went northwest from here, looks like he used a teleporting jutsu to get here, but he walked northwest from here." Kiba said starting off towards the woods. The entire group began to leap from tree to tree following the ever growing sent. Soon Kiba stopped and the entire group moved towards Kiba staring at him.

"He's ahead about ten clicks, he's made camp I can smell him all over the place he's set up traps." Kiba said quietly. Kakashi picked his brain.

"From what we know he was a Chuunin that was quiet amazing at picking up on chakra presences, and well since we all know we cant get close enough before he gets away I want Akuma to go. He will disable the trap and block his escape rout encase he runs. Then we will all move in." Kakashi said sternly he earned a confirmed nod from everyone. Kakashi turned to look at Akuma.

"Go" Akuma nodded and disappeared in puff of smoke. Twenty minutes later Shino looked to the lady bug on his shoulder.

"He's done" he said quietly as all the Shinobi charged foreword, creating a large semi circle to try and prevent the man from escaping from all sides. Suddenly Kiba stopped as did the rest of the group.

"Damn I'm picking up five other scents." Kiba said loudly followed by a quiet harsh profanity. Shino looked at the bug again.

"Akuma says there are now including our target, four Chuunin's and one Jounin leveled nukenins." Shino said looked to Kakashi.

"Damn" Kakashi sighed. Suddenly Akamaru sniffed the air and barked. Kiba looked at him and Akamaru barked more.

"Akamaru says he is smelling a lot of chakra, and a very strong one at that." He said to the group, suddenly everyone saw the strong mist come in and then nothing. Slowly they cautiously made their way to one branch and found each other. After a few minutes of developing a plan the group all heard the same thing.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" The entire group turned and saw a large amount of white smoke appear. Quickly they began running to the camp.

**Camp Site**

Akuma sat silently in the trees watching the men talk and drink. After the men finished about their fourth bottle of Sake each they all began to talk in a drunken rave.

"Ya Did ya hears? Dat sennin from koonahoa whats his face…white shkin and yellow eysh? Ya hes tryings to trainsh somesh more recuritss for hiss army. I hears theysh excepts all sorts of peoples, think we should head over theresh?" the man in a dark navy blue Chuunin vested ninja said stupidly. His mist bandanna had a slash across the metal plate slowly blew up and down as it hung loosely around his neck. His black hair waved gently in a gentle breeze.

"yash, I shink we chould becomish powerfulsh if we joined his army" one of the Chuunins also with a Mist bandanna said. His brown hair was shaven down to a short short style as to not get snagged or have it hamper his fighting.

"I heard his base is actually about 2 or 3 days walk from the Valley of the End" the only sober one in the group said his guard still up. His eyes were alert as for him he wore a katana strapped to his back and he wore a Cloud Jounin flak jacket. His hitate also had a slash mark through it. His hair was white and his pants and shirt were dark green, almost the color of the leaves. Obviously he has been in fire country for some time or he wouldn't have been ready for the change in his camouflage. One of the Chuunins stands up and makes his way towards a tent.

"Where are you going?" the Jounin asks cautiously. The Chuunin looks back.

"to gets more Sake" he said drowsily. The Jounin eyes him a little before turning back to the main group. Suddenly a heavy mist began to draw in from almost nowhere, it became extremely heavy and the people could barley see in front of their face. The Jounin stood alert and moved off to the side a bit drawing his katana. The Chuunin's jumped up fumbling for their weapons. The Jounin closed his eyes and began to listen, then he quickly raised his katana deflecting the shuriken that was surely going to pierce his arm had he not deflected it. He heard a slicing sound, but it was quiet, he turned to see his four companions figures in the fog all alert as can be at how drunk they were. The Jounin turned and deflected another shuriken but this time threw two of his own back at the place where it was, he waited a second before hearing it hit wood. _'kawarimi?' _the Jounin thought to himself as he turned to see two more figures disappeared completely and then saw the third figure, but someone was slowly creeping up behind him. So the Jounin wrenched two shuriken from his holster and hurled them sharply towards the shadow. The Jounin heard two hits and then slowly the fog began to disappear. As the fog cleared completely the Jounin sighed as he saw an unknown warrior in a black cloak, he had blue hair and green eyes, one shuriken had by the looks of it clipped his jugular making him bleed out. The two remaining Chuunin stood their, staring at the body then to the Jounin.

"Should we pillage the body?" the only Chuunin left of the mist said. The stench of sake still on his breath. The Jounin lowered his sword; he kept in his hand and slowly walked over to the body. He poked it with his sword and then checked the pulse. _'Oh ya he's dead alright'_. The Jounin thought.

"Something dosent seems right though, he killed three Chuunin, and he got killed by a lucky shuriken throw? Something is wrong." The Jounin said cautiously, he turned to the other Chuunin, he was from the Sand. He hadn't been moving with them for long but he still had come along willingly. But he was really hard headed and whined about why he always had to do things. Honestly the Jounin wanted to kill him before they left Wind country. "Dispose of the body, and then get rid of the other two bodies. Get what you can from them" the Jounin said to the sand-nin. "I'm going to check the perimeter" just as the Jounin went to get up that's when he noticed a flicker of chakra right below him. Looking down he suddenly saw to his horror the Genjutsu that was on the body fade and it ended up being the Sand-nin standing beside him. He leaped forwards while spinning in the air and threw three kunai's at the "sand-nin". The Cloud Jounin flew through hand seals and yelled out.

"KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!" as then the three kunai he threw multiplied into twelve. The "sand-nin" jumped back a little ways and he quickly raised his hands, he went through his hand seals at a blinding speed as he finally called out.

"DOTON: DORYUUHEKI!" he bellowed as he suddenly threw up mud creating a large solid wall in front of him just in time to block the shurikens. The "sand-nin" leaped onto the top of the wall seeing the Jounin already running towards him, he again flew through rapid hand seals and quickly called out.

"KEI BIRANSEI NO JUTSU!" suddenly the man seemed to inhale and then blow out a large cloud of green air. _'SHIT'_ the Jounin thought as he quickly held his breath. As he charged through the gas he seemed to get extremely fatigued. He leaped up and swung at the "sand-nin" as he merely leaned to the right allowing the sword he had to get stuck in the wall of mud. The Jounin looked over to receive a boot to the face as he flew again back through the green air and onto the ground. The Jounin began to cough roughly as he noticed he began to start coughing blood, the wall fell and the "sand-nin" disappeared in a poof of smoke to only reveal the so called body he thought he had killed. To his surprise he saw a Konoha Chuunin vest under the man's black cloak, on his side the Jounin could see the hilt of a finally crafter katana. He put his hand to his mouth and tried to wipe away the blood but he just kept coughing it. He looked over to see if his Chuunin companion would be able to fight but saw he was already knocked out.

"Your Chuunin friend wasn't even a match for a mizu-bushin. Pretty sad huh? Well anyways, you fought well, but unfortunately you are a missing-nin. So I kinda have to kill you. So instead of letting you suffer ill put you out of your misery. And before you do die if you wanna know why you not breathing didn't work with my poison gas, is because mines a lot more potent so it dosent have to be inhaled, if it touches your skin it seeps through and into your blood stream." The man said, his green eyes emotionless, not with anger or pain or anything, just how a shinobi should be, completely clear, nothing. The man drew his blade, which it was strange for the coughing Jounin to look at for from his blurry vision, he could've sworn the blade was black metal. Akuma walked up next to the kneeling over Jounin. He looked into the mans eyes just as he cut the Jounin's head clean off. Akuma looked around.

"Alright do your stuff" he said as he re-sheathed his katana, he cut his finger on the blade before putting it back. Moving his cloak back on his left arm he reached up and slid his blood across one of the tattoos. He did some hand seals and drove his hand into the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he bellowed as white smoke blew into the air. Akuma stood back and bowed as the white smoke cleared he now looked on to a large Racoonish type creature. The large creature stared at Akuma before nodding its head.

"What do you wish of me Akuma Enja?" the large beast said. The beast was exactly what it looked like a raccoon, the king of raccoons to be specific. Though he was a smaller boss he was still the size of a horse.

"I wish for you and your clan to be fed, I have heard you have been finding trouble finding food and shelter, you can use these five men's bodies and equipment for shelter and food." Akuma said bowing politely. The raccoon looked around as his eyes stopped on the Mist Chuunin sitting now tied up shaking.

"And him?" the Raccoon king asked.

"Nothing my lord, for he is needed for my mission to be a success." Again Akuma bowed. The boss turned his head back and looked back at Akuma.

"Always polite, very well Akuma, I thank you for your offering and accept, my kin shall bring back our food and shelter, you have done us yet another favor which we owe you for." The Raccoon lord said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akuma looked around and saw the bodies being slowly dragged under ground almost as if they were melting into the ground. Akuma looked back and saw the Mist-nin.

"You caused a lot of trouble." Akuma said in a bored tone when suddenly the rest of the shinobi appeared from the trees. Kakashi and Kurenai surveyed the scene as did everyone else.

"Nani? I thought their were a lot of guys? What happened?" Naruto said dumbfounded. Now noticing the blood he slowly began to put two and two together. But Naruto didn't care. "Damnit now I can't show off my cool technique." He said and sat down pouting. Sasuke looked around and saw the blood and the mist-nin tied up, he knew that if a Chuunin actually lived in Konoha this strong he'd know about them. Shino surveyed the place.

"ahh, so you were just waiting for your chance to get them huh?" Kakashi said lazily taking out his perverted book. Kurenai's eye twitched.

"Kakashi what did I tell you about reading that Perverted book in front of me?" Kurenai said in a low venomous tone. Kakashi remembering the event cleary, Kurenai threatened to burn his house and his entire collection, if he ever read that in front of her again. Suddenly they all heard someone cough, they looked over to see Akuma blushing a little.

"ne, ne, Kakashi? Haven't you read" he smiled for a moment before running up to Kakashi and whispering into his ear. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

"NANI? You mean its out?" Kakashi said looking at Akuma like he was hit with a ton of bricks.

"I have Jiraya-sama's unedited version, he gave me a spare incase this one was burned, here you can have it" Akuma smiled as he pulled out a small orange book from inside his vest pocket and handed it to Kakashi, Kakashi snatched the book carefully and petted it. All the other shinobi standing their sweat dropped.

"Great another Perverted-sensei!" yelled Naruto, Akuma looked over to him and glared.

"It's not my fault that I have good taste in books" Akuma said and turned his head away and nose in the air "humph". Kurenai's team was currently restraining their sensei. As she yelled out, wildly flinging her hands in the air.

"ILL KILL THEM BOTH LEMME GO ILL GET BOTH THOSE PERVERTED TEMES!" Everyone sweat dropped even the Mist-nin on the sitting on the ground. Kakashi and Akuma then coughed.

"Anyways we should get this guy back to Konoha and explain our mission is done. Anyways lets head back" Kakashi said putting the precious book away. He turned to look at the Mist-nin.

"Whos taking him?" Kakashi asked.

"I will" he said creating a cross like hand seal with his fingers.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" he said lazily as suddenly ten figures of himself appeared in a puff of smoke surrounding the Mist-nin.

"Lets go" Kakashi said as they all turned and began to walk back to Konoha.

**That Night/Camp **

The walk back was pretty quiet, seeing how they weren't in much of a rush they decided to set up camp at nightfall, though they were only a couple miles from Konoha they saw no reason to head back quiet fast. Their prisoner Mist-nin had his legs and arms tenketsu's closed, by Hinata, and he also had a seal put on the palms of his hands by Akuma. It seemed that the man couldn't go further than the tree he leaned on, he could go maybe a foot before excruciating pain jolted throughout his arm, legs, and head. The camp fire was seat up as they all sat around eating the fish that Kiba had caught a bit earlier. Sasuke had kept quiet as usual though he constantly glanced/glared at Akuma. Akuma currently was playing poker with Shino, who Akuma had somehow convinced to play, Akuma was losing heftily by about 3000 yen, Shino had a mean poker face and his bluffs and truths were so hard to tell apart, though Akuma didn't much care for trying.

Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai and Sakura where sitting around the fire watching, eating , talking until finally Sakura asked.

"Sensei, if he is that strong then shouldn't he be a Jounin? I mean he took out six missing-nins, five of them Chuunin level like they were nothing not to mention he also battled the Jounin leveled missing-nin." Sakura asked quietly trying not to perk any attention from Shino's and Akuma's poker game, though Akuma could easily hear her he chose not to speak.

"Hmm...It all depends on if they choose to be a Jounin, I mean with the talents he has he could be a special Jounin, if he wanted I guess. But like Chuunin, Jounin ranking isn't only about skills; it's about responsibility and your cooperation with your team." Kakashi said with a bored yawn. "Well it looks like its getting late, and we need to be up early so the higher ranks will take the guard duty. You genins get sleep" Kakashi said, the group groaned except for Shino, who simple put down the cards picked up his pile of money which was probably near fifteen thousand yen. Leaving a muttering Akuma behind as he took a seat on a log near the fire. After a few minutes Akuma decided to speak.

"Those missing-nins were deciding to go to Orochimaru's; they were going to join his army because of them excepting almost everyone, they said his base was about two or three days walk from the Valley of the End." Akuma said, hearing the name Kakashi flinched but neither shinobi said anything.

"Well have to inform Hokage-sama when we return" Kurenai said.

"Kakashi…if you don't mind id like to borrow your student when we return, maybe for half a day, leave him at full chakra capacity though, I think its time he should know" Akuma said quietly. Kurenai raised an eyebrow as Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not sure how he's going to react. To hear the man who ruined his life, is now a Konoha Chuunin" Kakashi said gently. He didn't know much but he did know how to put two and two together, with Akuma's fox tattoo on the middle of his right shoulder and him being the same age as Kakashi, not to mention genius and sole survivor of his clan. He was the only one alive and smart enough to be able to summon that monster.

"I think you two should fill me in when we return, but I have a feeling all of Konoha is going to have a bad feeling for you Akuma" Kurenai said, from the sound of their conversation she could only best guest that Akuma had a dark secret. But it was something that involved Konoha, that's what bugged her, and she didn't know what it was.

* * *

**OOC**

(A/N- Alright I decided im going to continues this story, but unfortunately as I didn't inform any of you of this, that copy was just a beta. Now the parings are still your choice but immediately I state this NO Absolutely NO Naru/Sasuke. Because my deep passion of hate knows no end for Sasuke. So, im thinking I may have a bit Kurenai/OC or Kurenai/Kakashi. But anyways parings are for you. And the next chapter will have a lot more information that was probably needed her for better understanding. Just so you know this is a year after Sasuke "attempted" to run away, but instead Naruto captured him with the help of Gaara and Lee. Anyways hope you like an a list of Jutsus are below for ones you may not know.

* * *

Kirigakure no Jutsu

A Ninjutsu technique that covers the area surrounding the ninja using it completely in mist. Perfect for silent killing, since there's practically no visibility within the area of this jutsu.

Doton: Doryuuheki

A Doton (earth type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja "vomits" a wave of mud, which shoots out of their mouth and assumes the form of a solid wall in front of them, sturdy enough to dam a river of water.

Biransei no Jutsu

This Ninjutsu technique creates a cloud of poisonous gas that erupts from the ninja's mouth in a stream. The cloud clears a distance between the ninja and their enemy, as not to capture the ninja himself within it's area of effect.


	2. Truths And Choices Beggining Of the Joun...

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Truth's and Choices"_

"I think you two should fill me in when we return, but I have a feeling all of Konoha is going to have a bad feeling for you Akuma" Kurenai said, from the sound of their conversation she could only best guest that Akuma had a dark secret. But it was something that involved Konoha, that's what bugged her, and she didn't know what it was.

**Next Day**

Early morning the group of Shinobi awoke, Naruto of course didn't wake up until Kiba let Akamaru bite him in the ass to get him up. Naruto chased the dog and master around for a few minutes before groggily packing up his sleeping gear, the group quickly ate breakfast from the fish that Kakashi had caught. Akuma had managed to get a few words out of Shino by talking to him during the time, asking for a rematch when Shino just merely stated some other time. Akuma pouted during his breakfast and kept pestering but Shino held up strong willed. Naruto and Sasuke were escorting the prisoner this time on each side of him, Sakura stood behind the prisoner with a kunai drawn incase he tried something; Akuma was in the back while Kakashi and Kurenai were leading the group. Shino was beside Akuma, Kiba was in front of Naruto, and Hinata in front of Sasuke. Akuma was pouting and pestering Shino for another game of poker but Shino just said nothing, until suddenly Akuma became serious.

"So… How long has the Uchiha been back?" Akuma asked curiously

"Almost a year now since his attempted abandonment of the village" Shino answered noticing the quick change in Akuma's personality.

"Who brought him back?" Akuma asked curiously.

"A group of genin consisting of: Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Team leader Shikamaru, Rock Lee and the sand team of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were also involved." Shino said irritation in his voice.

"I see not that many people think the Uchiha was worth the trouble huh?" Akuma said more as a statement then a question. He looked up and watched the back of the Uchiha for a minute. He sighed; as he looked up he saw the gates of Konoha approaching quickly. The group arrived and the guards opened up seeing Kakashi and Kurenai leading the group. The doors swung open as the large shinobi group was greeted with a few people. Standing there was the Hokage, and ANBU squad and Morino Ibiki smiling evilly at the prisoner. The higher ranking shinobi of the group shivered at what this meant, they all knew how much of a sadist Ibiki was, even Akuma had known of Ibiki, and apparently so had the prisoner as he began to become extremely restless. The Hokage smiled seeing Naruto so pumped up, the group bowed as Kakashi piped up.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 and 8 also accompanied by Chuunin Akuma Enja, mission Successful" Kakashi said, the groups bowed respectfully except Naruto who just stood their with his hands behind his head grinning stupidly.

"I expect you three to be in my office in ten minutes" The Hokage said pointing at Akuma, Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" the three ninja's chorused.

"Now I get to have fun, I haven't been able to interrogate in a month and I have a new jutsu I want to try out, ANBU team 1 escort the prisoner to Interrogation room Eleven" Ibiki said as he disappeared with a sadistic smirk. The ANBU team moved forward and quickly knocked the prisoner out, picking him up the ANBU team looked to the group of shinobi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi and Kurenai turned around to look to their teams.

"Dismissed" They both said, the group let out a sigh as they went their separate ways.

"YAHOO! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" Naruto chimed as he ran down the street to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Kakashi, Kurenai and Akuma looked to each other and nodded, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade looked up to see the three shinobi she asked for appear in a puff of smoke now standing at attention.

"Finally learned not to read that damned book in front of me huh Kakashi?" Tsunade said smiling evilly as Kakashi shuddered remembering how many walls he went through the last time he read his "Icha Icha Paradise" book in front of Tsunade.

"Now I Need all three of you to fill out a mission report" Tsunade said, all three ninja's pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Hokage, Tsunade sighed and took the scrolls, he noticed how larger Akuma's was.

"So I don't have to read this and I can get to my paperwork sigh who actually apprehended our missing-nin?" Tsunade asked, though she had a good idea at who did it.

"Akuma Enja" Kurenai and Kakashi chimed.

"I see, and have you two been informed of what his abilities are?" Tsunade asked, Kakashi nodded but Kurenai shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't completely understand Hokage-sama, I know he is able to summon due from his bloodline but that's all I know, it seems he and Kakashi know something they haven't told me yet" Kurenai said while all three Ninja's continued to stand at attention.

"Kurenai gather all the Jounin's and ANBU squads, there is something you must all know" Tsunade said sternly.

"Hai" Kurenai said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hopefully this will make Naruto's life a bit easier with the villagers have someone else to blame" Akuma said sadly. "But Hokage-sama if you would permit me, I would like to tell Naruto myself and later on this afternoon." Akuma said with seriousness in his voice.

Tsunade seemed to be thinking it over very difficultly, she wasn't sure how Naruto was going to react, and they didn't need anything to happen to the "Summoner" as they could really use him if the Akatsuki or Orochimaru decided to attack again. Over the past year things seemed to have quieted down some, but there is still the war with Sound and recently Stone have been showing hostile acts to Konoha nins

"We shall decide after we talk to the other shinobi." Tsunade said.

"Hai" he nodded. Soon all of the Jounin's and ANBU members had appeared in the Hokage's Office. She turned and faced them all. The Jounin's and ANBU members all curious about this meeting seeing all high level Shinobi but the one Chuunin standing near the front.

"This meeting has been called because we have received important information; it is of S rank information on the account that has to do with the incident 14 years ago." Tsunade said sternly staring into all of the Shinobi's eyes except the ANBU for their masks.

"You mean the Kyuubi attack Hokage-sama?" one Jounin said, everyone in the room curious.

"Yes, we have come across an extremely powerful shinobi, his name is Akuma Enja, Akuma come here" Tsunade said, Akuma stepped forward as gossip started among the Shinobi.

"But Hokage-sama, he is only a Chuunin how could he be so powerful?" another Jounin Asked, the ANBU members seemed to study the man quiet carefully.

"He is at Chuunin because he has asked to be placed there so he can take the Jounin Exams to prove he is worthy" Tsunade said.

"But what does he have to do with the incident 14 years ago?" this time Asuma asked.

"His full name is Akuma Enja, and it's because…" Tsunade stopped as she saw Akuma starting to take of his Chuunin Vest, everyone saw various tattoos on his forearms, he removed his black T-shirt to let them see his entire arms were covered in summoning tattoos; an extremely large one was on his stomach.

"So many contracts" the Jounin's stared in awe.

The ANBU captain in the white robe finally figured it out, he had been thinking about what Sarutobi had told him a long time ago.

_Flash Back_

_  
"You wanted me Hokage-sama?" the white robed ANBU asked as he stared at the back of Sandaime's back. The old man turned around and puffed out smoke from his pipe, he looked up to the ANBU's mask. _

"_I want you to do me a favor before these Chuunin Exams start." The Hokage said taking another puff of his pipe._

"_Anything Hokage-sama" the ANBU captain became curious._

"_I need you to give this to a person if he ever comes here, his name is Akuma Enja. Read this scroll if you must to find my reasons why this man is so important" the Hokage said handing the ANBU member a small scroll and a larger scroll that seemed to be a Jutsu scroll. "He will understand". The Hokage smiled and turned looking back out the window as another cloud of smoke came from his pipe._

_The ANBU captain disappeared in puff of smoke putting the Jutsu Scroll into his cloak and opening the other one to read it._

_Captain_

_Akuma Enja is the most important person in all of Konoha, if he wants he can become our greatest hero or enemy, but he is also the best person to train Uzumaki Naruto, because he is the one who had summoned the Kyuubi. Now I know you do not take any resentment to Naruto even though your family was slaughtered by the Kyuubi, now its your choice to take vengeance on Akuma Enja or forgive him but just know he was only 14 when he summoned the Kyuubi, he meant it to be the Guardian of Konoha and he has sent his apologizes for what has happened. But the Kyuubi also had a family, but one of the Konoha ninja's attacked the family while Kyuubi was hunting, the kits and mother was killed because of one of our Ninjas. I already have a strong sense that this was Orochimaru, but please give that scroll to Akuma Enja, he will find learning it be helpful when he find Naruto is ready to learn it_

_Sandaime Hokage,_

_End Flashback_

The ANBU captain in the white robes moved forward, pushing past all the other Jounin and ANBU's, Akuma and Tsunade stared at him curiously as he finally got in front of Akuma, he made a hand seal and a scroll puffed out of nowhere into his hand.

"Sandaime wished you to have this Akuma Enja, and I forgive you for it was not your fault with what happened to this village 14 years ago." The ANBU captain said startling everyone; Akuma took the scroll and looked at it realizing what it was.

"I see, thank you, though I do think that the Villagers and others may see that differently" Akuma said bowing to the ANBU.

"What are you talking about?" a Jounin asked.

"He was the one who summoned the Kyuubi" Kakashi stated nonchalantly. All The Jounins and ANBU in the room quickly pulled out a Kunai and readied hand seals except for the Hokage, Kakashi, and the ANBU captain.

"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS THAT'S AN ORDER!" Tsunade screamed. The Jounin's and ANBU hesitantly did what they were told.

"The Kyuubi was originally supposed to be your guardian, but I was foolish and still summoned it, Kyuubi had a family that was slaughtered when he was hunting and until now we knew it was only a Konoha-nin, but we didn't know who. But now we have found out that it was the previous Konoha-sannin, Orochimaru." Akuma said as he looked to everyone around. They all cursed under the breaths, all of them having one more reason to hate the snake bastard.

"Akuma, I do not recognize the tattoo on your chest" Kakashi said, now everyone looking noticed an jacquard symbol, that seemed to be a large creature with wings wrapped around a large crystal, the creature had scales and a long tail.

"That Kakashi, is my strongest summon, even a lower summon from this group could wipe out the Kyuubi easily. It Is the Dragon Clan." Akuma said, all of the people in the room jaw's dropped, all of them thinking the same thing, the weakest creatures could easily destroy the Kyuubi? No way.

"But I have never heard of that summon before" Kakashi said recovering quickly.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that every Enja who becomes head clansman, goes on a sort of vision quest to find his own original summon, my father was the wolverine's and mine was the unique and by far most powerful Dragons." Akuma finished.

"You are easily able to be a Jounin, hell you could most likely being the Kage when she retires." Asuma said.

"don't flatter me, I'm not that good, uh-oh" Akuma suddenly started to get light headed.

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Tsunade asked.

"I forgot to stop using my chakra as weights, I have about three hundred extra pounds since two days ago, and I have also been using chakra to make sure I didn't crush the floor that I have walked on" Akuma said sitting down quickly before he fell, he released all the chakra he was using and found himself a lot lighter then before.

"Don't worry just chakra depletion" Akuma said.

"Hokage-sama…are you going to announce this to the village, though we understand I fail to see that the villagers are cunning enough to understand who's fault it really is." The ANBU captain in the white robe said worry in his voice.

"I'm not goin.." Tsunade started but was soon interrupted.

"Yes she will, it will give Naruto and easier life, and besides none of the villagers can touch me let alone catch me" Akuma chuckled. Tsunade thought it through for a moment, he had a point, he was old enough to take care of himself, and he was no fool, he could handle the hot headed villagers.

"Very well, I will announce it at the end of the Jounin Exams, to make sure he gets a fair test. But until then this information is not to leave this room understood?" Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the large filled room replied. Soon they all disappeared after taking one last look at Akuma. The only ones left where Akuma, the white robed ANBU captain, and the Hokage.

"I shall be expecting you to join the ranks of ANBU very soon Akuma" the man said as he then disappeared. Akuma sighed, he was tired. He rested his head back and slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Tsunade stared at him for a moment sleeping soundly in the chair. She turned and looked out the window.

"Konoha will stand proud with this new achievement, but what will Naruto think?" Tsunade was worried for her "little brothers" health and mental stability. Would he snap, would he try and kill Akuma, would he despise Akuma, or would he not care? Its all hard to tell. But whatever is going to happen, she knew it would happen soon.

**Akuma's Mind**

"_It has been some time Akuma" A large voice echoed throughout the cold cloud covered canyon. Blood rained from the sky as Akuma stood in the middle of this large open razor sharp canyon. Akuma turned around opening his green eyes to look into the yellow glowing ones of a large dragon lying down with his wings tucked in at his sides. His tail curled up around himself as his head lay on his front feet. He stared lazily into Akuma's eyes._

"_What do you want Konran-sama?" Akuma asked groggily. These vision meetings took a lot out of him. _

"_Ah, straight to business as usual, then again these meetings to take a lot out of any human. I see you have found the Kyuubi no kitsune?" Konran stated more or less rather then asked._

"_you should know that I have, you do have partial control of my memories at any time you want after all, and seeing how I had to make a life pact with you, you should know anything I do" Akuma said. He made an expression as if thinking, "And you never told me how you actually did get that injured Konran-sama" Akuma said thinking._

"_That is for later news; but for now, be careful of the Kitsune's container, he may have a lot against you, and we don't need Akatsuki to get a hold of Kyuubi. For if they do get him, they have a small chance of luck of getting a hold of his memories and finding out about us, and if they do then they will know to get you out of the picture and know the only way to kill you. Though the life pact is your biggest power it's also your biggest flaw, be thankful we have taken care of every other loose end" Konran said as his eyes shifted for a minute._

"_Its time for me to wake up, I will speak with you later Konran-sama" Akuma bowed and then slowly faded into nothing. _

"_We shall hope the Kyuubi doesn't give the boy power, or another one of your triumph cards will be lost." Konran said before slowly disappearing._

**Team 7 Training Ground**

Naruto sat training, he had learned that Kakashi was still favoring that bastard, and even Sakura was still fawning over him. Kakashi didn't even put Naruto's training that hard, he wasn't even half way down on chakra. He was pissed and he was taking his anger out on the three large wooden poles in the middle of the clearing. He created a clone and the clone started to mold his chakra into one hand as then he was ready the clone disappeared and Naruto thrust the Rasengan into the pole as hard as he could, the ball of chakra seemed to get absorbed at first but then the back of the pole and anything behind it for about a mile distance now had a large whole in it. He was beyond pissed, no matter how hard he tried he never could get their attention. Suddenly he leapt back as the kunai he heard embedded itself into the remainder of the pole. Naruto looked to see Akuma standing there.

"Hello Naruto-kun" he said with a smile. Naruto's mask went up quickly as he smiled stupidly.

"Hello Akuma-san, ano sa, ano sa, would you teach me some really cool moves!" Naruto asked bouncing up and down. Akuma sighed and sat down, he motioned for Naruto to do so as well, for some reason Naruto felt something inside of him missing, he sat down and looked at Akuma.

"First I will educate you on your special condition. And I will also tell you who is the cause of it" Akuma said worry slightly in his voice. _'I'm still wondering how he will react'_. Naruto seemed a bit curious on something.

"Ano sa, Akuma-sensei what do you mean, there is one person the cause of the Kyuubi?" Naruto said confusion in his eyes. Akuma sighed.

"Have you not ever thought of where the Kyuubi came from? Or how it go here?" Akuma asked curiously.

"Hai, I have but I haven't paid much attention." Naruto said, he was feeling a mixture of emotions, knowing a single person was the one to cause his life a living hell.

"Naruto-kun, I have over a thousand summoning contracts, from raccoons to frogs, and most of all I am one of the only ones to ever get the Fox summoning contract" Akuma said with a sad look in his eyes. Naruto seemed shocked, but he easily figured out what Akuma was trying to say. He went to grip his kunai but found he couldn't.

"**_Listen to Him Brat, It isn't his fault, now listen carefully because I'm not letting you move otherwise, if you wonder why you cant move its because I'm draining your chakra."_** Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout Naruto's skull. Naruto really having no other choice, just gritted his teeth and listened.

"I'm afraid Naruto-kun, that I was at least one part the cause of your pain, the other part that caused your pain was the one who turned Kyuubi from a loving parent and guardian of Fire Country to the strongest demon and the cause of the bloodiest massacre in the history of the ninja villages." Akuma said sadness in his eyes. Naruto started to listen even more.

"Originally being my clan head, we are supposed to assign guardians to certain countries bearing on what good things they could do for the country. I assigned Kyuubi to the Fire Country, now for the first 2 years he was fine, that was until one day he left to hunt when his entire family was slaughtered, Kyuubi came back to find the bodies of his two newly born kits and his wife, the smell of snake strong in the air he followed it back to Konoha, his rage consumed him and he became your Villages living hell. That was until the Yondaime sealed him inside of your stomach, now I met up with the Yondaime before he sealed the Kyuubi, I informed him of what happened to the Kyuubi, and he said that "slippery snake sennin bastard". I didn't know what he meant at the time, but when I came back four days ago the Hokage and myself cleared up the foggy parts and I found out that Orochimaru was the cause of the slaughter of Kyuubi's family, and in direct the cause of your extra guest." Akuma said, saying everything slowly making sure it sank in. Naruto clenched his fist.

"Now I have another reason to hate that bastard, I swear ill kill him, for making me live through the hell I have had to go through my entire life." Naruto said with venom in his voice.

"Naruto-kun, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I would like to teach you to help you with your goal, because I am as much at fault as he is, I have just received a scroll from the ANBU captain, the Sandaime gave it to him to give to me. It has all of your fathers jutsu's in this scroll." Akuma said, he mentally kicked himself when he mentioned Naruto's father remembering that no one had told him.

"Don't worry, I already know the Fourth Hokage was my father, I over heard Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baba talking. They were trying to decide if they should tell me" Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright then, the letter the Sandaime left with me said that it will be easier if I learn them as well while I teach you them. But I will ask your permission to learn them before I even try. So Naruto-kun, will you allow me to learn your fathers jutsu's so I can teach them to you" Akuma said as he stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"Hai" Naruto answered with a goofy grin on his face. Akuma smiled. He took out four sets of weights and threw them to Naruto, Naruto caught them but fell backwards at how heavy they are.

"Wear those, I will use my chakra to increase the weight each day, you have two months till the Chuunin exam right? Well if you want to learn them by then, then you will have to get a lot faster and better at controlling your stamina, even more stamina then you have now. It will only take me until the start of the Jounin exams to learn these." Akuma said still smiling. Naruto looked to Akuma like he was crazy but sighed and put the wrist weights on and then put on his ankle weights.

"Right now your wearing about 100k/g, more then what you weigh, so I suggest you run a couple laps around the field to get better at it, then do some jumping jacks and push ups. And if I see you slacking off, then I'll add and extra 200k/g to the weights." Akuma said smiling. Naruto's face paled.

"NANI?" Naruto screeched.

"I suggest you start running, or I may consider this slacking off, why don't you go train with… Gai's pupil what's his name….umm, Lee? Yea that's it why don't you go train with Lee, I'm sure he's over at Training Field 10." Akuma said as he disappeared in puff of smoke. Naruto sighed.

"He almost comes in a tie with sadistic ness to that Ibiki." Naruto said suddenly he felt the weights gain a lot more weight. "OK OK!" The weights drained back to their normal weight as Naruto slowly stretched, he ran a couple laps around the training field. By the time he was done he was tired as hell, his muscles were soar but the Kyuubi was healing them. He quickly started on his jumping jacks ending at fifty and started on his pushups. He was nearing 25 when he felt weight get heavier.

"Nani? I'm still working?" Naruto yelled out still doing the pushups. Suddenly he looked up and saw Lee sitting on his back.

"YOSH! Kanichiwa Naruto-kun. I was asked by a Chuunin to come and help you with your training by sitting on your back, and then help you by sparing." Lee said in a matter of factly tone as Naruto continued to do his pushups through gritted teeth. _'Never mind he is in a tie in sadistic ness with Ibiki'_. Naruto ended his pushups at 50 knowing he couldn't go anymore. Slowly Lee got off Naruto's back and helped him up, feeling the difference in weight.

"Ahh, I see why you needed help training, your wearing about 250k/g worth of weights." Lee said smiling.

"NANI! HE SAID IT WAS ONLY 100k/g IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Naruto screeched, he was about to storm off when Lee appeared in front of him and drove his foot into Naruto's jaw sending him backwards, Naruto flipped in the air and landed gracefully on his feet, but Lee didn't relent as he appeared in front of Naruto again and began his furious punching, Naruto dodged the first three and then started blocking. Naruto was looking for an opening in Lee's offence but found he couldn't see any, suddenly Naruto was kicked in the gut and then he felt Lee's fist connect with his jaw sending him flying backwards and landing in the ground.

"You are good Naruto to hold up against me for so long with that much weight, but you have to get better to match me in pure Taijutsu." Lee said with a smile, he walked over and helped Naruto up.

"Follow me Naruto, we will run a hundred laps around Konoha, but if we don't then we will do a thousand pushups, and if we…" Lee started his training regime but was interrupted.

"Ya ya, lets just go already Lee" Naruto sighed, he was too tired to argue. The two then began their laps around Konoha, Lee lagging behind to make sure Naruto could keep up. From the trees Akuma watched, he chuckled. He then looked down at his book and blush appeared on his face as he giggled. Akuma then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Nara Household**

"_SHIKAMARU GET YOUR ASS UP!"_ a woman's voice screeched throughout the house. Shikamaru slowly awoke into a groggy state as he rolled over.

"Women are too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he slowly got dressed; he started to make his way groggily down stairs as he heard conversation. His dad was talking to and unrecognizable voice.

"So You are entering the Jounin Exams this year huh?" Nara Shikaku said.

"Hai, I believe I can do quiet well." Akuma said rubbing the back of his head. Shikamaru slowly came down to see the Chuunin his dad was talking to, the first thing he noticed is as his long sleeve shirt pulled back on the wrist he saw a summoning tattoo as he was scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru sighed.

"Do we have a mission?" Shikamaru asked tiredly

"No, I just wanted to ask you a few things" the man said, Shikamaru looked at him curiously.

"How troublesome" he said as he started to walk towards the door. The man got up and bowed to Shikaku.

**Training Field 8**

"So what is you wish?" Shikamaru asked curiously. The man opened his vest and reached for something, Shikamaru prepared himself, but suddenly the man took out a Shougi board.

"Wanna game? It's hard to find good players" the man said with a sigh. He sat down and set up the board. Shikamaru sighed and sat down.

"True it is hard to find players in Konoha" he said lazily. He yawned as he made the first move. The Chuunin looked up.

"By the way my names Akuma" he said moving one of his pieces.

"Mines Shikamaru" Shikamaru said now paying attention as Akuma had just taken one of his pieces.

"Shikamaru I was wondering if you would also be willing to accept a mission, it's a C-rank but I would pay you for it" Akuma asked as Shikamaru moved another piece.

"What are the details?" Shikamaru asked lazily as Akuma moved another piece. _'He's actually good_". Shikamaru thought to himself as he moved a piece.

"Well it's a personal mission for you, I would like you to teach Naruto Shougi, and also how to use his head more in battle then his up front approach." Akuma asked.

"Hmm…How troublesome, fine fine, seeing how it's been a while since I have found such a good Shougi player….. I win in 5" Shikamaru said.

"Hai, I know, and thank you here is your first pay, I'll get Naruto to see you after he is done his training with Lee" Akuma said handing Shikamaru three thousand yen. (Not sure on Japanese currency).

"Fair enough" _'this guy is training Naruto to become a good shinobi, he's training his Taijutsu and then his brain, and I can only assume he's gonna train on Naruto's weaknesses.'_ Shikamaru thought lazily. He then laid back and looked at the clouds as Akuma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Team 10 Training Ground**

Lee And Naruto were yet again sparring, this time Lee had yet to hit Naruto, even though he was holding back Lee didn't think Naruto would be able to keep up this much this soon. Finally Lee saw an opening and ducked under Naruto's arm an punched Naruto in the rib and then spun around and put the heel of his foot into the middle of Naruto's chest sending Naruto stumbling backwards out of breath.

"Ahh you are doing well Naruto-kun" Akuma said walking into the field. Naruto looked over to Akuma.

"YOU LIED!" Naruto said throwing an accusing finger at Akuma.

"Would you have actually did my training if I had told you the real weight?" Akuma said lazily as he looked into his book and a faint blush appeared on his face.

"PERVERT!" Naruto screeched. Akuma flipped the page and looked up.

"What are you still doing here Naruto-kun? Aren't you supposed to be with Shikamaru? I could've sworn that if you didn't do what I said then it would be concluded as slacking off?" Akuma said lazily looking at Naruto. Naruto was about to yell but quickly thought of the consequence and quickly booted it out of the training field. Akuma put his book away and looked to Lee who was staring at him.

"Now as per the arrangement I teach you something very well, now this actually requires Chakra, and as I have found out you lack it. Now please do something, rotate your arms backwards then using one leg at a time kick foreword" Akuma said, Lee did as he was told hoping to learn a cool technique like Akuma promised. Akuma stared at Lee's stomach the entire time.

"Hmm… I see now" Akuma said as he walked forewords, he now stood in front of Lee. "This will hurt a little" Akuma said.

"What will?" Lee said but suddenly Akuma drove his hand into the middle of Lee's chest, put instead of a fist or open palm, Akuma had his fingers out in front of his hand hitting Lee in different spots of his chest. Lee flew to the ground as Akuma then put a hand down to help Lee up from the ground.

"What did you do that for, I wasn't even ready" Lee said.

"There now that you have your ability for chakra we shall begin" Akuma stated as he looked to Lee who looked at him stupidly.

"What do you mean I don't feel any different?" Lee said stretching his muscles.

"Lee, you have paid attention to Taijutsu your whole life, think about what you would do if you had Chakra," Akuma said. Lee thought about it for a second then looked at him.

"I'd use it to increase my speed." Lee said excitedly.

"Run around and think about your chakra and force it to your feet, then run" Akuma said. Lee looked at him still stupidly but did as he was told, he then ran around the training field, he counted how long it took him and realized his old record of 7.3 seconds was cut down to 4.2 seconds. He felt an odd feeling in his feet kind of like a tickling feeling but it seemed to increase his speed drastically. He forced more to his feet and though deeper about it but then found himself stumble and go face first into the ground, he slide more and more into the dirt until he stopped at Akuma's feet.

"That's what happens when you use to much chakra, then you have to lair it into the ground as well as using your feet or you'll just dig whole basically. But I will inform Gai to teach you on Chakra control after you learn this. Now he has told me you can open a few of the Celestial Gates correct?" Akuma said, Lee nodded and Akuma sighed.

"Ok, well the Celestial Gates when opened to a high extent forces high pressure and damage onto your organs, now what I will teach you is to wrap your chakra around your organs and instead of your organs taking the strain it will be the chakra, and this increases your ability to have the Gates opened longer, but it takes great amounts of stamina and chakra precision." Akuma said. "Think about your body, now once you have that visualized focus onto the inside of your body, your blood stream, your liver, heart, lungs, kidneys, spine, and muscles. Ok now force your chakra their, like you did with your feat, but do not put too much pressure ok otherwise you will crush your organs. Now ready" Akuma asked.

"Ready for what?" Lee started but Akuma drove his fist into Lee's stomach, Lee didn't even feel it, Akuma certainly did though, he pulled his hand back slowly, he gripped it with his other one.

"Ok now that you have learned that and I have shattered my hand, I'm gonna go tell Gai about your Chakra and then I'm going to go and get this healed. Now remember, this still takes quiet a bit of energy out of you when you combine this with the gates but it is your biggest triumph card. Practice your speed with weights, and even use your Chakra to create greater weight, but also use your chakra and distribute it beneath you to make sure you don't crush anything. This will train your chakra capacity and precision on using it, and it will also increase your speed and stamina, be careful though this is your best move it is also your worst weakness, it drains a lot so only use it in a losing battle" Akuma said through gritted teeth. He nodded to Lee as he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Local Pub**

"Gai, your student's chakra holes are open now, he's able to use it, now practice on his capacity and precision, I taught him a technique to help his better technique." Akuma said as he sat down at the bar with a cast on his hand. Gai looked at him curious and yet thankful.

"Thank you for that, but what happened to your hand" Gai asked.

"Your student is a natural with Chakra, he hardened his organs to the point of steel and I punched him in the stomach, I didn't think he would be that good just starting." Akuma said as he threw his hand up so the bartender saw him. Gai nodded.

"Thank you for that" Akuma nodded.

"So when do the others get here?" Akuma asked.

"Well we get here about now, and Kakashi will be here in a bout twenty minutes. Let's go grab a booth" Kurenai said with Asuma behind her, Gai and Akuma grabbed the three bottles of sake and headed over to the booth.

"So Akuma, the village is in a stir about the Jounin Exams at the end of the month. I wonder what you will have in store for us." Asuma asked taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Well you will just have to watch and find out, but I hope I can make a position with the ANBU." Akuma said taking a swig of his sake.

"Ya well, with what I have seen and heard so far I don't think you'll have trouble" Kurenai said.

"I hear there is even two Chuunin's entering from the Sound" Gai said bitterly as he too took a swig of sake.

"I will kill them" Akuma said with venom in his voice.

"Remind me why we even let them compete?" Kurenai asked.

"Because their technically a village" Answered Kakashi as he took a seat beside the group and pulled a shot glass out. Pouring himself a glass full everyone watched, waiting for him to pull his mask down.

"Hello Hokage-sama" Kakashi said looking out the window. Everyone's head turned to see no one standing there; when they turned back they saw Kakashi and his empty shot glass. "Oh my mistake" he said and smiled behind his mask. Everyone sighed.

"So how is my student doing?" Kakashi asked looking to Akuma.

"I put him on a new training regime to learn his father's techniques" Akuma said, everyone's jaw dropped.

"You told him?" Kurenai asked.

"No" Akuma said simply.

"Are you going too?" asked Asuma.

"No." Akuma answered again.

"Then you told him you would teach him Yondaime's Techniques?" Gai said loudly.

"No" Akuma again answered taking another sip of his Sake.

"He knew didn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai, he overheard Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama" Akuma said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Its going to be difficult to teach him, what are you just gonna saw here is the scroll have fun reading?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"No" Akuma yet again answered boredly.

"Then how?" Asked Asuma, everyone but Kakashi leaned in as Akuma chugged down his shot glass.

"He's going to learn it himself, then teach Naruto, am I right?" Kakashi asked.

"Once again the Sharingan Kakashi is right" Akuma said rather boredly. Everyone let out a breath.

"You cant do that it was his fathers scroll, no one even knows where it is, its said that only the blood heir can find it, or that's how the rumor goes" Kurenai said.

"Oh you mean this?" Akuma said boredly as he pulled out a rather large scroll.

"You mean the scroll that the ANBU captain gave you, the one that gave you that was originally Sarutobi-sama?" Gai said rather astounded.

"Hai, and even if your other pupil Sasuke gets jealous he wont be able to copy this, you cant even do it can you Kakashi?" Akuma asked curiously.

"No, I don't have the speed and the Sharingan is two slow even with the third pin wheel to track it, no matter how hard Sasuke tries he will never be able to learn it" Kakashi stated.

"And after it is done I will let Naruto choose to burn it or keep it in a vault for his children." Akuma stated. "Anyway I best be going, see you all at the Jounin exams, I have been given leave till then to train. And tell Naruto if he slacks off and I find out when I get back ill add an extra forty laps around Konoha and an extra 300k/g." Akuma said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi merely nodded as Akuma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There is still something odd about him, like he knows something that we don't" Asuma said curiously. Kakashi sat in the seat Akuma was once in.

**Time Jump**

It had been three weeks since anyone had seen Akuma last, he had three days left before the Jounin Exams and everyone was in high anticipation of this match. Naruto was training long and hard in the morning till afternoon with Lee and then Shikamaru from noon till night. Naruto was guaranteed to fall into bed when he got home; it seems the Jounin's were also preparing their students for the Chuunin exams. Kakashi had taught Sasuke and Sakura a couple of things but mostly Sasuke his new Fire Jutsu, Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu. Sakura had learned a powerful Genjutsu from Kurenai and had also started to master her Chakra precision. The other Genin cells had practiced long and hard on their weaknesses and strengths.

**Day of Jounin Exams**

Akuma slowly walked into the large arena, he had no time to be tardy as the exam was to start very soon, he ran through the empty hallways and burst through the doors just before they closed. He sighed in relief as he felt the doors close behind him, he then came face to face with death herself.

"ANKO? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Akuma yelled as he started moving backwards but found his escape route was blocked by the doors. Anko smiled sadistically.

"I'm your first examiner, and your late, tardiness gets punishment" Anko said with lightening fast reflexes whipped a kunai from her holder and threw it at Akuma, within the blink of an eye Akuma was gone replaced by a helpless Chuunin the Kunai cutting the side of his cheek. Akuma sighed as then turned around to face all the Chuunin's participating, all looking at him eyes wide, he forgot how fast he moved.

"what?" he said, they all just turned back to what they were doing. That was until Akuma's eyes rested on the Sound's two Chuunin. A growl formed as he was about to move Anko appeared beside him.

"Calm down, you'll have your chance you fail to notice that our first exam is fights to the death until there are 15 Chuunin left, right now we are at 45 you are bound to get one of them" Anko said with a yet seductive tone, Akuma shivered.

"fine" he said grumpily as he moved back and leaned against the wall.

"ALRIGHT FIRST MATCH!"Anko stood in the middle of the large arena. Two Names appeared on the large screen as the Hokage and a few other spectators watched from their seats. A Rain Chuunin and Grass Chuunin both leaped down from the fighters pit and stood in their battle stances.

"BEGIN!" Anko yelled as she leapt backwards. The match was surprisingly quick as the Rain-nin seemed to have the upper hand that was until the Grass-nin performed a Ninjutsu that vines grew from the ground and quickly wrapped around his opponent. The Rain-nin quickly surrendered after that as he found the Grass-nins kunai unpleasantly against his neck. The next match a Leaf-nin faced off against a Mist-nin, the Mist-nin's abilities were quickly found out as he grew cocky and spoke of himself being a master in silent killing, but being without your eyes isn't a good thing when facing off against an Inuzuka, the Konoha-nin quickly tracked down the Mist-nin and started using him as a pin cushion with Kunai's, for some reason the Inuzuka's dog was not allowed to participate this part of the exam.

The matches continued numerous Nins lost and others one, some of the outcomes were unexpected as numerous Nins showed their abilities to become Jounin's, some were thought to be quiet spectacular. But as fate decided to someone's misfortune and another's giddiest glee, a Sound-nin named Fuki Eika faced off against Akuma Enja.

Akuma stood glaring the Sound-nin down, he was wearing a Chuunin vest, grey pants with a kunai holder on his left leg, he wore black military type boots along with a grey shirt under his vest, his forehead protector was wrapped around his arm, and he had black hair and brown eyes that were grinning with cockiness. The Sound-nin grinned smugly; he summed Akuma up quiet quickly and drew the conclusion to this battle. It seemed the other Jounin's of Konoha and the Hokage paid attention to his match, Kakashi appeared up in the stands noticing he wasn't late for what was going to be a slaughter. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi stood watching the two fighters. Anko sighed as she mumbled something, she leapt back.

"BEGIN!" she screeched, the Sound-nin removed three Shuriken and threw them at Akuma quickly, Akuma didn't move, the Shuriken seemed to go through Akuma as they embedded themselves in the wall behind him, everyone blinked in surprise.

"A Genjutsu?" Kurenai asked, Kakashi snorted.

"He's moving much to fast for the human eye to see, he dodged the kunai then got back into the exact same position making it seem like he didn't move at all" Gai said explaining Kakashi's grunt. But apparently the Sound-nin couldn't hear Gai's explanation as he was looking around quiet cautiously.

"KIRIGAKARU NO JUTSU!" Akuma yelled as suddenly the water vapor in the air became moist and slowly became fog covering the entire arena. No one could see five feet in front of them; all that was heard was Akuma's voice.

"Heart, Liver, Lung, Jugular, Spine, Kidney. These are the most basic things an assassin should know, but in my case I will pick you apart slowly for your home country made it this way" Akuma's voice rang out. The Sound-nin smirked.

"Fool though you are not able to be seen your hands are taking up making the seal to keep this Jutsu active, and though I cant see you my hearing is beyond perfect and I can hear your direct position" the Sound-nin said cockily.

"Really?" Akuma whispered down the Sound-nin's neck, the Sound-nin was shocked as he felt a small pain across his back. He flinched in pain as he couldn't hear Akuma, with the stinging pain in his back he couldn't concentrate.

"So much for good abilities, all for a Chuunin from sound, but then again I guess you guys can only kill when people are HELPLESS!" Akuma spat with venom as the Sound-nin felt another slash go across the back of his left Calf muscle. The Sound-nin gritted in pain.

"Now I will let yourself and the crowd see what I did to you" Akuma said as slowly the fog began to dissipate.

"You only hit me twice!" the Sound-nin said with a smirk.

"No, You only felt me hit you twice" Akuma bellowed, the Sound-nin seemed surprised and as the fog faded the crowd was now looking on a fairly cut up and battered Sound-nin, he had almost ten cuts across his back and arms, he even had one across his check and three on the back of his left leg. The Sound-nin seemed astonished as he now began to feel the pain; he dropped to his right knee as he found he could no longer stand.

"I give up" The Sound-nin was going to say, but he found he couldn't say anything; he looked to where Akuma was standing a few feet away.

"I did a sound barrier Jutsu around you personally." Akuma said answering the Nin's unasked question. Akuma slowly walked up and stood in front of the Sound-nin, he pushed his Katana out of the lock with his thumb as he then gripped the hilt, he slowly pulled it from it's sheath, the loud 'shink' sound was heard throughout the arena as Akuma stared into the nin's eyes evilly.

"When You See Orochimaru, let him know you can blame him for what I did to you" Akuma said as he then spun around removing the Sound-nin's head clean off, he raised his blade parallel to the ground as a single drop of blood dripped off, Akuma then sheathed his sword. He then looked to Anko.

"Winner Akuma Enja" she announced with a sigh, the Medic-nin's quickly came up and carted off the body, Akuma grabbed the Sound-nin head band and looked up to the fighters pit, the other Sound-nin looking down at him. Akuma glared at the nin as he crushed the headband with ease.

"You're next" he said bitterly as he threw the headband on the ground and spat on it.

* * *

**OOC**

_So how'd you all like the second chapter? Well I know some of you may want me to continue my other one and I am but I need your opinions on what you think should happen on it, and I also need your reviews on this chapter. Now I'm trying to cut back on my Spelling errors and I'm hoping to do it as much as possible but so you know I'm getting names and such from limited resources and off the top of my head but other times I may just be really tired when writing. But anyways I hope you all like this Chapter, and just so you know Akuma wasn't using the Shushin No Jutsu (Body Flicker)_


	3. Jounin Exam FinishesYou are?

_**Chapter 3**_

"_End Of Jounin Exams...You Are Promoted Too..?"_

Fifteen Shinobi varying from different countries stood before the Hokage of Konoha, Mizukage of Mist, and the Kazekage of Suna. Most of the fifteen going all out to get here, everyone was amazed at the results of the Jounin Exam thus far. The second exam was testing to see your mental stability and abilities in creating strategies. Ibiki was currently standing in front of the Age's explaining the Second Exam.

"You all will be given a team of three. You will do this course twice, each time a the Chuunin taking the exam will be either stuck for a duration of time until the course time ends with me in an interrogation room, and then you will also do it again to rescue the member from interrogation. The Chuunin stuck in the interrogation room with me will be there until his teammates rescue him; he must resist at all costs revealing anything about himself or teammates during the task. During the second run you must take a strategically plan of the rescue, you will have to gather information, and rescue your teammate before he breaks; you are to do anything it takes to make sure the person does not tell anything. Now the team of three you will be given are all consisting of Jounin's from your home country so you can trust them. Each Chuunin will have command of the Jounin's for the duration of this exercise, is that understood?" Ibiki explained loudly.

"HAI!" all of the Shinobi chorused.

"Very good, then the first Chuunin to take it will be, the Sound Nin." Ibiki stated staring at the Nin. "Seeing how you're going first you have to choose, with me first or rescuing first?" Ibiki asked.

"I'll be interrogated first" the Oto-nin said confidently.

The exam took place in the forest of death, where the Chuunin and their team would start at the gates and have to make their way to the tower to rescue their partner, Konoha, Sand and Mist Jounins were positioned throughout the area to try and capture the team to prevent them from making it to the tower, in the Tower the audience was aloud to stand along the balcony and witness Ibiki's crude torture and interrogation methods while also on a large screen watch the Nins make their way through the forest.

The test continued as the Oto Nin had held off for the duration just barley, he was given fifteen minutes to recover from the mental strain put on him from Ibiki, during the rescue the Oto-nin found that he had lost contact with all his team so he moved in and killed the Jounin from sound. People in the crowd were protesting but Ibiki said "You must do anything preventing them from using information".

He was clear and that was the end of it. Three of the Konoha Chuunin Participating passed rescuing and being rescued successfully, one of them failed and the last: Akuma Enja, had not done his yet;

Sound had passed though killing his teammate;

Grass had two Nins one failed due to getting breaking during the interrogation as the other passed;

Sand Had three Nins, all of them passed. The Sand seemed to have been very good at withholding information and strategically strong;

Clouds two Nins failed, after protesting about bias judging the Nins were thrown out by the Konoha ANBU;

Stones one Nin passed though he was extremely good at withstanding torture he seemed to just slip by rescuing;

Snow had one Nin who passed with flying colors;

"Final Shinobi to take the second exam…Akuma Enja!" Ibiki yelled out as everyone in the crowd seemed to now pay very close attention even the people from other countries.

"Choose" Ibiki said simply as he stared into Akuma's eyes fiercely.

"I'll go with you first" Akuma said stoically, Ibiki smirked.

"Good, I was hoping you would, I have been holding off just waiting for you" Ibiki said with a sadistic smirk. "Your Jounin Three Man Team will be, Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai." Ibiki said blankly. "Please remove your cloak and take a seat" Ibiki said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Akuma sat down in the chair after removing his cloak with his facial expression not changing.

"Very good" Ibiki said as he then locked Akuma's ankles and wrists and even neck to the chair with chairs. He pulled them all tight as Akuma still didn't show any notice. Ibiki pulled the white cloth of the table revealing numerous torture items: scalpels, screws, there was even a candles with numerous needles leaning against in into the flame. The list carries on; Ibiki looked to Akuma as he picked up one of the needles carefully.

"What Country do you work for?" Ibiki asked blankly. Akuma said nothing as he just stared forward. "Ill Ask again, What Country do you work for?" this time Ibiki said it in a more demanding tone. Akuma said nothing; Ibiki then slowly took the glowing orange end of the needle and pressed it against Akuma's skin, Akuma's eye twitch as suddenly Ibiki grabbed a hammer and slammed the needle into Akuma's flesh, the needle went down until it hit the arm of the chair as now barley any of the needle was seen visible, Akuma's arm tightened as if flexing but he said nothing.

"Fine, well have more fun" and So Ibiki continued to question Akuma to no avail and Akuma began to find more needles in his flesh, which was until Ibiki loosened the chains and picked up Akuma by the throat and threw him to the wall and tied his arms in restraints against it so his back was facing Ibiki. Ibiki ripped the back of Akuma's shirt off reveal more summoning tattoos, Ibiki ignored it as he then grabbed a large whip with a dagger at the end, like wise the daggers tip was glowing orange as it was previously in an open flame.

"Your Name, Rank, and Country!" Ibiki bellowed loudly in a large demanding tone. Akuma said nothing but was beginning to prepare for the harshest torture anyone had received yet. Everyone in the crowd was becoming worried; Ibiki so it seemed had went easy on the other contestants. "No? Fine, ONE!" Ibiki cried as he cracked the Whip Dagger against Akuma's bare back, a large bleeding cut now went from one end of Akuma's back to the other.

"TWO!" Again Ibiki made another slash mark across Akuma's back, Akuma was now struggling to keep in the pain, as everyone in the audience was disgusted at what Ibiki was doing. Apparently Ibiki had gone about ten times easy on the other contestants. The rookie nin were all watching in awe as they saw the Chuunin not make a sound, the Kage's also were impressed.

"THREE!" Again another whip mark. "NAME, RANK, AND COUNTRY!" Ibiki bellowed. Again Akuma said nothing but he was breathing heavily as the sharp pains were also burning along his back.

"FOUR!" again another Whip mark.

"FIVE!" another whip mark, but suddenly three small black balls fell down and exploded covering the area in a large purple smoke, Akuma closed his eyes before the smoke began to burn as he felt his restraints get loosened and he felt himself being thrown over someone's shoulder. Then all he felt was the cool night air on his back for about a minute where he was then put down, he was now behind a tree staring up at Maito Gai.

"Thanks Gai" Akuma said through gritted teeth, he then saw Kurenai appear beside them then Kakashi.

"Ok I put on a Genjutsu so you can rest for a little while, what did you tell them?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing" Akuma said through gritted teeth as he was now feeling the burning in his back. "If anyone here knows a healing jutsu now would be the time to use it" Akuma said as he stared at them.

"I know one" Kakashi said as he quickly flipped through seals and his hands started to glow green, Akuma turned to let Kakashi at the cuts on his back.

"Kurenai I need you to remove the Needles" Akuma said as he started to feel the stinging go away in his back. Kurenai did what she was told as she carefully removed the needles. Kakashi then healed up the small holes.

"Wow, Ibiki said he was holding off to go hard on you I guess he really did" Kakashi said with a slight chuckle.

"Now once we go back to the Tower we can start the second part." Kakashi said with his tone going serious. "lets go" he said as then the group disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

**Tower

* * *

**

Five minutes after the smoke cleared the audience saw Akuma and the rest of his team walk through the doors and into the main room where he was being interrogated, medical Nins quickly checking his previous wounds. They left him alone after finding none. Akuma looked to Ibiki who only nodded in recognition. He picked up his stuff and put on his equipment as he turned back to the team.

"You will choose who is to be interrogated" Ibiki called across the floor. Akuma looked to his team.

'_I need Gai for his Speed, Kakashi and his Sharingan could help me but so could Kurenai's genjutsu, and I don't want to put her in that position. Mentally I think Kakashi would be the middle where Kurenai would be the strongest...'_ Akuma thought to himself, he finally rested his gaze on Kurenai.

"You up for it?" he asked worry clear in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine" she said with a little blush. Akuma turned around to glare at Ibiki.

"Kurenai will do it" he said sternly, almost daring Ibiki to hurt her. Ibiki smiled sadistically.

'_Though he knows it will hurt him and hamper him he realizes she is the strongest mentally, and he also realizes he needs Gai's and Kakashi's speed and tactics.'_ Ibiki though to himself as Kurenai took a seat in the chair he sealed her restraints as Kakashi and Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke; Akuma gave him one last glare as he too disappeared. Ibiki turned around to look at the crowd.

"**BEGIN!"** He yelled as then he turned around to grin sadistically at Kurenai.

* * *

**At Gate 11

* * *

**

"Ok so what's the plan?" Kakashi asked as he and Gai looked to Akuma questionably.

"Alright, the forest is filled with Mist, Sand and Leaf Jounins so I'm going to have to depend largely on you guys. I'm going to make clones of you that will follow me and then when I'm in the middle of the forest I'll make a large chakra pulse so that everyone in the forest can feel it, when you guys feel it boot it to the tower, I may have been able to draw the Jounins to my position and their may still be some lingering behind so you guys will have to be alert, meet at the tree where you guys brought me and ill meet you there, don't worry I got an idea of how to get away from the Jounins and I wont be followed so don't worry." Akuma said as he quickly laid down his plan. "Any objections?" neither Kakashi nor Gai said anything Akuma nodded as he created a cross seal and two clones of him popped up beside him in a poof of smoke.

"Henge" they both said and turned into Gai and Kakashi.

"Their Chakra reinforced so their stronger and I also have a couple surprises inside them" Akuma said grinning. "Alright wait here till you feel the pulse" Akuma said as he and the two clones leaped off into the forest at a blinding speed.

"Did we tell him you're not allowed to kill the Jounins?" Gai asked.

"Uh, I don't think so" Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book beginning to read.

* * *

**Somewhere In the Forest Of Death

* * *

**

"Alright you guys are ready right?" Akuma looked to 'Kakashi' and 'Gai'. They both nodded. Akuma created the tiger seal and then looked around.

"CHAKRA PULSE!" he yelled as then a large ring of chakra shot throughout the entire forest. Akuma then began to feel numerous strong targets coming towards them.

"Start setting up traps" Akuma said as 'Gai' and 'Kakashi' began to do what they were told. Not ten minutes after Akuma said that just after 'Kakashi', 'Gai' and Akuma regrouped in the center what seemed like a small clearing did they feel the presence of about Seventy-five shinobi.

"Give up you've failed this exam you have no choice but to surrender no matter how good you are you cant escape from all of us" one of the Leaf-nin said confidently.

"I wouldn't dream of it, NOW!" Akuma yelled as he suddenly cut a string and the three Shinobi flew threw hand seals.

"Wait…GAI DOSENT USE JUTSU'S HES A FAKE!" one Leaf-nin yelled loudly as the cut string suddenly led to hundreds of kunai going off where every Nin began to dodge and weave around them. Once the group were finished their handseals they quickly yelled.

"KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" Akuma yelled as a heavy mist began to sink in filling the entire surrounding area for a hundred feet filled with heavy fog.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" 'Kakashi' yelled as he sent his attack directed into the group of Shinobi, some burned but most of them got out of the way. That's when 'Gai' aimed his technique to where some shinobi leaped away too.

"SUITON: SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU!" 'Gai' yelled as some of the mist became less dense and a large shark made of water was sent flying towards the shinobi some of them being sent back into trees with a large thud. That's when the kunai's flew, there were too many to dodge as 'Kakashi', 'Gai' and Akuma all were hit with who knows how many kunai. As each of them fell to the ground blood slowly forming down their mouth as the mist faded away. One of the Leaf-nins came up to check the Shinobi lying in the middle of the field. 'Kakashi' and 'Gai' weren't moving as blood rolled down their cheeks and from their gaping wounds onto the ground, the Nin then heard a mixture of laughing and coughing as he walked over to Akuma. He looked down to see Akuma laughing and coughing up blood as he was slowly dieing.

"Surprise" he laughed as then 'Akuma', 'Kakashi', and 'Gai' disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving three large boxes filled with Kunai, Shuriken and about a hundred now sizzling Explosion notes.

"COVER!" the Leaf-nin said as he quickly leapt away and hit the ground as the explosion notes went off sending the barrage of Kunai and Shuriken flying through the air in all directions. After about a minute of groaning and some of the Shinobi getting up from the large barrage they heard more sizzling. They all turned to see the Kunai's that were launched all had explosion tags now sizzling. They picked up their injured and all of them quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke as hundreds of explosions were heard throughout the forest.

* * *

**Tree Beside The tower

* * *

**

"Umm…I guess we didn't tell him that he wasn't supposed to kill" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head. Gai sweat dropped as suddenly the two whipped around seeing Akuma standing their with a grin on his face.

"It would have helped if I knew not to kill, I don't think I killed any but I know a lot of them are going to be pissed and are going to need medical attention." Akuma said with a soft chuckle.

"Anyways that took up not a lot of time but we still need to rescue Kurenai, so what's the plan?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Ok, Gai I'm goanna be focusing this on your speed and Kakashi's Sharingan, I'm going to try and keep you too out of as much danger as possible. So I'm going to use Kirigakure no Jutsu and have the mist there, you and Kakashi will move in and grab Kurenai, when you get the signal I will have released her from her restraints by then and distracted Ibiki enough that you guys can get away. If I'm not at this point twenty seconds after your out leave without me and ill make sure he can't get any information from me." Akuma said seriously. Both Gai and Kakashi nodded as they leaped into the tall tree's branches and the onto the top of the tower, two Jounin's were standing look out along the balcony as Gai dropped down and knocked both of them out before either could alert anyone. Kakashi and Gai proceeded through the balcony and awaited on the roof of the stadium without anyone noticing them, they stood their looking down attached to the roof with Chakra on their feet.

Ibiki apparently had ignored physical pain and for the five minutes that the test had taken place so far he had been attempting a mind Jutsu to break down Kurenai's mental defenses, so far both Ibiki and Kurenai were sweating quiet a lot. Suddenly Ibiki moved as a Kunai flew past him. Ibiki quickly grabbed the whip with the searing hot dagger at the end and prepared for Akuma, Akuma took out four kunai and quickly whipped them at Ibiki, Ibiki dodged easily. Ibiki then saw what Akuma was hoping he wouldn't; he saw that the Kunai that flew at him at cut the chains restraining Kurenai releasing her, suddenly Ibiki saw Akuma fly threw hand seals.

"KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" Akuma yelled as heavy fog filled in the area blinding everyone from seeing the arena. Suddenly the mist disappears and only Ibiki stood their holding his whip. Everything giving any idea those Konoha-nins were there was gone, Ibiki smiled as he saw the Kage's stand up from their seat.

"He Passed, and for the rescue in record time" The Hokage said.

"He's quiet good but I have not seen him before how long has he been here?" The Mizukage asked.

"A little under two months" the Hokage answered.

"Interesting" The Kazekage Gaara answered.

"Ibiki call him back and tell him he's passed.

"Hai" Ibiki answered as he then moved a microphone from his ear piece down to his mouth.

"Akuma Enja and your Jounin team please return to the tower to await your results." Ibiki said, Ibiki's voice echoed throughout the entire arena and forest.

After about five minutes Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi and Akuma appeared in a puff of smoke. They all stood their not saying anything awaiting the verdict.

"In 5 minutes and 34 seconds you rescued your teammate their fore making a new Jounin rescue record." The Hokage announced.

"You Also Did Exceptionally well at lasting during a live interrogation though that could have lasted a lot longer before a teammate could rescue you" the Kazekage said.

"Therefore we have concluded that you Akuma Enja will…." The Mizukage started.

"Pass" all three Kages said at once. Akuma smiled as he hugged Kurenai all of a sudden, after realizing what he did he let Kurenai down both of them blushing.

"Good Job Akuma" Kakashi said with a smile.

"YOU LET THE PASSION OF YOUTH GIDE YOU TO VICTORY!" Gai yelled giving Akuma a thumbs up.

"Couldn't have done it without you three" Akuma said as suddenly the Hokage coughed again.

"The Final Exam will be to test your abilities, in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu and to test your bloodline techniques" The Hokage said aloud her voice caring throughout the arena.

"Please divide amongst yourselves into your proper countries, Each Kage will be your judge as we go around looking at everyone, with your Jounin team you were assigned in the Second Part of the exam you're to test out all your Ninjutsus, Taijutsus, and Genjutsus skills." The Kazekage explained. Everyone did as they were told quickly organizing into their proper countries, and so each person began practicing on their Jounin team as the Kage's came around everyone getting one solider pill to regenerate any Chakra or health lost from the previous Exams.

Snow's Shinobi passed showing quiet a verity of Jutsu's surprisingly as he also showed a unique bloodline ability to be able to create snow from anything that had certain components;

Stone failed showing that he only knew Doton Jutsu's and not even one single Genjutsu technique;

Two of the Three Konoha Nins passed as one of them was not able to keep up in Taijutsu;

The One Sound Nin is currently being guessed about, as he showed some advanced jutsu's but his Taijutsu was kind of lacking;

The One Grass Nin failed as he showed he knew only low level Chuunin Jutsu's and his Taijutsu was very low; Finally the Kage's made their way over to Akuma who was pleasantly chatting with his group of Jounin's.

"Hahemp" the Mizukage coughed.

"Oh Hello Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Kazekage-sama" Akuma said bowing.

"Now we know you have quiet a various amount of Jutsu's but would you mind showings us your strongest summon? As the Hokage here has been talking about you for quiet some time, I imagine it will be your fox tattoo correct?" The Mizukage asked curiously as he stared at Akuma stoically.

"I take it you saw that summoning tattoo during my interrogation Mizukage-sama?" Akuma asked a kind of disgust in his voice.

"Hai, I did" Mizukage said with a pleasant tone.

"Well you said strongest correct?" Akuma asked.

"Hai, if you would be so kind as to show us your strongest summon" The Kazekage said with interest in his voice.

"Fine, please stand back everyone in about a forty foot radius" Akuma said aloud as he removed his shirt, he looked around to see everyone clear from him. Akuma sighed, he looked up to the roof.

"OHI! The roof isn't big enough" Akuma said loudly.

"Don't worry about it, it can be fixed" the Hokage said, clearly interested. Akuma sighed and mumbled something. He then bit his thumb and quickly flipped through hand seals as he slid his bleeding thumb over the largest tattoo in the middle of his chest and then ended by slamming his hand onto the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: DORAGON!" Akuma shouted loudly as suddenly a large puff of smoke was seen and people heard the roof break apart and slowly began to crumble. Then everyone heard the large flapping of heavy wings, and what sounded like a tail that who knows weighed how much, but it sounded really heavy. As the smoke cleared everyone looked up to see a large black dragon, his black scales were gleaming as his tail had razor sharp spikes leading up the tail and along the sides of the dragons back, its large wings looked ferocious as well but the webbing looked to be made of extremely strong and durable velvet or silk, the large dragon had razor sharp teeth and his eyes were yellow. It's eyes shifted around as everyone in the room shuddered at the killing intent radiating off this creature, and from the feeling of its Chakra capacity had way to much, even the Kage's were awed at the size of the thing.

"**What have you summoned me for Akuma?"** Konran said loudly. Akuma bowed to the great beast.

"Konran-sama I have summoned you to show the shinobi of Konoha that I am worthy of becoming a Jounin and so they have asked me for my strongest summon, and naturally you would be my choice". The great beast's cold yellow eyes shifted around then focusing on the Kage's, the Kage's flinched feeling the killing intent radiating off the beast.

"**Very well, but I will leave now if you have nothing to kill,"** Konran said as he then disappeared in a puff of smoke, letting the rest of the roof fall in and onto the arena floor.

"..What power" the Hokage managed to get out as she looked to Akuma who was yawning.

"Do I pass?" Akuma asked lazily, the Kage's merely nodded at such a spectacle.

"Anyways…um…yes, anyways, will everyone please form in front of us" The Kage's announced as they stood in front of all the shinobi, the Nins bowed respectfully and stood at attention.

"As of know, you all have received the Jounin Rank, you have shown that you posses the necessary skills to become a Jounin and to receive the Jounin name" The Hokage said with proud ness in her voice.

"Now If You Will Please step forward to receive your respective Jounin vest" The Kazekage said stoically. Slowly one by one each new Jounin stood forward receiving their vests, one by one Akuma finally stepped forward to receive his Konoha Jounin vest.

"Akuma if you would see me in my office after you are dismissed" The Hokage said staring at Akuma, her eyes held a little joy or proud ness or something that was hard to distinguish. Akuma stepped back and stood at attention with the other newly ranked Jounin.

"Dismissed" The Mizukage said staring at all of the Jounin. Each Jounin then bowed again and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Hokage's Office

* * *

**

Akuma stood in the office at attention with his new Jounin vest wearing it proudly, Tsunade sat at her desk staring over a mound of paperwork at the New Jounin as the ANBU captain stood beside Tsunade.

"You Know Akuma, you never did tell me how you knew Jiraiya." Tsunade said with a curious look on her face.

'_Shit, Kurenai must have told her what I said during the mission'_ Akuma shuddered as he remembered what happened.

* * *

_Flash Back

* * *

_

_Kurenai had been held back most of the way to the clearing from beating the crap out of Akuma and Kakashi, they both were walking smiling happily back toward Konoha when suddenly it was time to stop._

"_Can we get something to eat?" Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time. _

"_FINE! Kiba, Shino go get something to eat" Akuma said annoyed. Kakashi turned to look at Akuma._

"_Aren't Kiba and Shino holding back Kurenai…?" Kakashi trailed off as he and Akuma turned around preparing for the worst and they saw it as Kurenai was standing behind them with a kunai in hand. Both Kakashi and Akuma sweat dropped and gulped heavily as they quickly turned around to run away when suddenly Kurenai grabbed hold of them both from the collar. After that the beating was just quiet a big blur.

* * *

_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Tsunade coughed catching Akuma's attention back to her. She raised her eyebrows and Akuma decided to tell her.

"I met Jiraiya-sama during a journey I was on, he was actually the one that told me I should come here, and he was fighting four Nins from the Akatsuki. So I helped out and together we were able to fend off the Nins and they retreated. He had explained to me why they had attacked him and where he was from, and when he said Konoha I asked how it was faring from the Kyuubi attack, he said it was just fine since it was destroyed. But something didn't seem right so I decided to follow up on it and came to Konoha, and you know what happened from there" Akuma said as he told Tsunade what had happened. She stared at him for a moment before looking down to a couple of papers then she looked to the ANBU captain, he merely nodded. The ANBU commander stood forward.

"You will be advanced to the rank of ANBU for the time being until you are able to take a squad of Genin's after the next Genin Exam and if they fail to pass you will be put back as your ANBU status... You will be given your uniform and you will choose three members to form your squad, all three must be approved by me. Understood?" the Captain asked.

"Hai" Akuma merely nodded as he followed the ANBU captain out of the room. The doors closed and Tsunade sighed.

"after this announcement I'm curious to see how the village looks at Naruto, if he is hurt, I fear that Akuma will take him from Konoha, though it would probably be for the best they would be labeled as Missin-nins, both of them would be labeled S-class Missin-nins actually." Tsunade sighed as she turned her chair around to look out the window.

"What would you do Sarutobi?" Tsunade asked to no one.

* * *

**Unknown Armory

* * *

**

"Grab your uniform and mask, from now on no one is to know your identity as an ANBU, your squad will be an assassination squad due to the fact of your silent killing abilities. Understood?" The White robed ANBU asked.

"Hai" Akuma nodded in understanding as he took a regular ANBU uniform, he looked through the masks and found a bird mask to his liking. He removed his gear and quickly armed himself.

"Please keep your top uniform off for now as you will have to choose a tattoo for your ANBU squad." The Commander said, Akuma nodded as he attached his Katana from his old gear to his left side and his kunai pouch on his right leg. He stood up and pulled around a black cloak around himself as he then quickly threw his old assemble into the incinerator burning the gear.

"That way no one can be sure who you are, follow me to the tattoo artist." The Commander said leading Akuma to the parlor. Akuma sat down in the chair and showed the tattoo artist the design; it was a dragon slithering around a black crystal.

"Alright hold still" and slowly the tattoo artist took a scolding hot kunai and began to design, Akuma held in the pain as he felt the searing hot kunai against his skin. Finally after 15 minutes the artist was done, and quiet well as a matter of fact.

"Now go and assemble your squad of three more." The ANBU commander said. "Bring them back here to get the same tattoo" he finished as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akuma let the burning pain dissipate before he threw on his ANBU flack jacket and black mesh shirt under it. He turned around and pulled his heavy weighted black cloak around himself and put its hood up, he put his bird mask on that covered up whatever was left of anything showing it was him except his tattoos all over his body. Suddenly Akuma then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Anko's Apartment

* * *

**

Anko heard a knock at her apartment door as she slowly got up from her seat; she lazily pulled out a kunai and opened the door to see an ANBU member standing there.

"Mitarashi Anko, are you interested in becoming a member of an ANBU assassination squad?" the ANBU with the bird mask asked with a monotone voice. Anko's eyebrow raised, no one around Konoha trusted her seeing how she had been Orochimaru's apprentice. Then it clicked. She smiled evilly as she jumped up wrapping her legs around the ANBU's waist and arms around the ANBU's neck.

"Oh, is Akuma Enja going to pick lil ol' me for his ANBU squad?" Anko said pushing herself back to look into the eye slits of the mask. She heard the man sigh and removed his mask revealing Akuma. She smiled evilly.

"Well I suppose, as long as I can spend time harassing you" Anko said while smirking.

"You're going to be the death of me Anko" Akuma said lazily. "Report to the Ninja Monument in half an hour" Akuma said as Anko jumped off him and let herself down onto the ground, Akuma put his mask back on and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Small Restaurant

* * *

**

"Damn this food is good Izumo" Iwashi said while chewing on some sushi.

"Remind me again why I keep making bets with you?" Izumo said sadly as this was the third time this month he had to pay for both their food.

"I warned you about that Akuma guy Izumo, but no you wanted to get cocky and think I didn't know what I was talking about" Iwashi said grinning gleefully as he ate some more sushi.

"You really are a …" Izumo started but was soon cut off when both of them saw an ANBU member with a bird mask appear in a puff of smoke beside them.

"Kamizuki Izumo, and Tatami Iwashi, report to the Ninja Monument in ten minutes" and with that the ANBU with the bird mask left Iwashi pulled the chopsticks out of his mouth.

"You see what I saw?" he asked Izumo.

"You mean the same Katana Akuma Enja killed that sound-nin in the Jounin exams with was on his side?" Izumo said curious.

"No, I mean that" Iwashi said excitedly as he pointed to a dish that said '**Buy 2 Bowls of Sushi and Get the Third HALF PRICE!'**, Izumo sighed.

"Were going to be late" He said lazily.

* * *

**Ninja Monument twenty minutes later

* * *

**

"Good you're all here" the ANBU member with the bird mask said as he looked at the three people in front of him. Izumo and Iwashi looked a bit scared to see Anko here as they then turned back to look at the Bird masked ANBU. He removed his mask and lowered his hood revealing Akuma Enja.

"As of this moment you are all part of my squad, second in command will be Anko, and third will be Izumo. I have selected you three because you all have some experience in some sort of silent killing. I chose you because of our squad, it is going to be an assassination squad, and though as long as the mission is complete it is ok by Konoha standards, if the people get in so much as a word out then I will put you all through the harshest training you can possibly imagine understood?" Akuma said sternly.

"Hai" the three Jounins answered. Akuma sighed this was going to be a lot of trouble, he looked to the three and then flipped through some one handed seals he slammed his hand onto the ground as a large black dome encircled the four ninjas. The Ninjas looked around then looked to Akuma for an explanation.

"You are all in this dome for one reason, being apart of my team means we can trust each other, now I'm going to inform you of something no one else is allowed to know." Akuma said sternly as he pulled out a black forehead protector, with it was scribed with the Kanji of 'Shadow' with a large scratch through the middle of it.

"This village was where I was before coming to Konoha, you are to tell no one of this and I was not even supposed to tell you of this but I am because you're my team and we may encounter Nins from this village. They are known as the Hidden Shadow Village, weather you wish to believe it or not they are stronger then Sound and their Sakage could going full out defeat the leader of the Akatsuki, they are a village that has existed since the dawn of the Ninja villages, it is the first and last Ninja village that will exists. They do missions for themselves only, they will destroy villages and countries that have become too overpopulated or too powerful for their liking, and they are the scale to keep balance in the order of the world.

They kill without any emotion as they believe compassion leads to a weakness that ultimately leads to death, Shadow Village is not to be trifled with a single Jounin from Shadow Village could take down three of Konoha's. I want you to know if you ever see this symbol, run don't look back, just run because if they find out you know then they will hunt you down." Akuma said in all serious in his tone. Not once did his dead serious tone fade, it stated strong making sure to get the point across, everyone in the dome nodded as suddenly the dome released it self as Akuma put away the head protector.

"Very good, now go report to the ANBU designer to get your tattoos and equipment." Akuma said gleefully. Izumo and Iwashi stared in confusion while Anko just smiled sadistically. The three Nins disappeared in a puff of smoke as Akuma smiled.

"I think its about time to check in on Naruto-kun" Akuma said gleefully as he disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

**Training Field 8

* * *

**

Shikamaru lay lazily on the ground staring up at the clouds when he heard a "poof" beside him. He yawned and sat up looking to the ANBU member with the bird mask standing their staring at him.

"Hai?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"How has Naruto-kun been doing Shikamaru-san" The ANBU said, Shikamaru recognized the voice.

"He has done quiet well, he is very good at strategy once I found something he could relate it too. And once I threatened him about telling you to restrict him eating Ramen for a month if he didn't calm down he did pretty quickly." Shikamaru said with a laugh at the memory.

"I see, very well thank you Shikamaru" the ANBU said. He pulled out a pouch and jingled it and threw it over to Shikamaru.

"Hmm? I though you were paying me?" Shikamaru said looking into the small pouch to see it filled with gold pieces. Shikamaru's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets but as he looked back up the ANBU was gone.

* * *

**Training Field 10

* * *

**

Lee was currently climbing trees with his chakra, the ANBU watched him from the bushes.

"107…108…109…110" Lee counted as he finally reached 110 he stopped and sat down on the ground exhausted.

"I see your coming along quiet well Lee" said the ANBU from behind Lee. Lee turned around quickly to see the ANBU with a bird mask.

"Who are you?" Lee asked curiously.

"It's me…Akuma" Akuma said lazily. Lee laughed.

"Oh, its you, Naruto-kun is coming along great, we gave him more weights and by the looks of it you were adding more weight with your chakra from wherever you were weren't you?" Lee said excitedly.

"I see thank you very much for helping him, is he used to his speed by now?" Akuma asked.

"Yes he's the same weight I am at maybe a bit more" Lee said with a laugh.

"I see, well once again thank you and if you need more help on that technique I showed you just come ask" Akuma said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Training Field 7

* * *

**

"YOU BAKA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Sasuke roared, the ANBU sat in the bushes watching Sasuke and Naruto laying in a heap in the middle of the clearing, Sakura was hidden on the other side of the field in the trees and Kakashi was standing their reading his Icha Icha book, as he had just recently spared against the two shinobi laying on the ground. Akuma smiled.

'_Good the training with Shikamaru did pay off, he's not showing his real capabilities, and he's holding back that hens even faster and stronger then Sasuke I honestly thought he would've tried to rub it in his face.'_ Akuma thought to himself while watching the group. Suddenly Kakashi disappeared in puff of smoke and reappeared beside him.

"Hello again, made ANBU did we Akuma?" Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

"Hai, you want to put on a real good spar for your little ninjas?" Akuma said his mask hiding his evil grin. Kakashi smiled.

"Hai, Hai, this will be fun" Kakashi said as he then disappeared in puff of smoke. Akuma's hands formed the seal of the ram as just mumbled.

"Henge No Jutsu" and suddenly a poof of smoke formed around him and he was now a large man wearing an all brown uniform, his hitate had the Kanji of Stone on it. He looked down on the ground as all three Genin's were standing in front of Kakashi who was speaking. Akuma jumped onto the ground and slowly moved forward into the bushes.

"So We have received word that Stone has been doing large operations and that apparently spies have been caught in the other countries, this leads us only to believe that the Stone has a spy in Konoha. We have been ordered to fish him out and capture him for interrogation." Kakashi said with seriousness in his voice. "This mission is a high ranked B rank mission. The spy is rumored to be at least Jounin level, so we must be very cautious". Kakashi looked to his group to see if they understood.

"YATTA! A MISSION WHOOP!" Naruto yelled jumping into the air pumping his fist into the air, Akuma sighed.

'_I actually wonder if he's acting'_ Akuma thought to himself.

"Hmph" Sasuke just smirked.

"BAKA SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto on the head. Kakashi sighed as then Akuma started flipping through fast hand seals. He ended it with horse and then slammed his hands onto the ground.

"Donton: Yomi Numa No Jutsu" Akuma said quietly as suddenly a large swamp with brown water started to form under the group of shinobi. Akuma leaped out drawing four kunai and threw them at the Genins, the Genins tried to dodge but suddenly they all got hit. Akuma smiled as he landed onto a tree branch suddenly Akuma saw Kakashi move forward and attack but as Kakashi went to punch Akuma ducked down and flick his wrist two kunai flying out from his sleeves as he then pushed forward and drove them through Kakashi's throat. Akuma waited for a minute then heard a poof and saw his kunai's embedded into a log, he dropped the kunai's having the log fall to the ground and looked to see the previous Genins were also logs.

"Kai" Akuma said roughly as the swamp disappeared. Akuma looked around to see nothing but the empty forest so far, he heard the birds chirping and he saw the clouds in the sky when suddenly something kicked in.

"Damnit, Genjutsu" Akuma said as he formed his hands and dispelled it. He opened his eyes to see Naruto standing in front of him with a Rasengan in hand waiting to be embedded into his stomach, Sakura standing farther back smiling, and Sasuke and Kakashi to his left and right with Kunai's at his neck.

"Kuso" Akuma said. "Good try though" Akuma grinned as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The group stared in awe when suddenly Kakashi whipped his kunai at Sasuke hitting him in the arm he flew forward and kneed Sasuke in the gut then spun around and delivered a kick sending him flying and into Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried as she checked over Sasuke. Naruto growled harshly.

"What Did You Do That For Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said staring at Kakashi confusingly. Kakashi stood still staring at Naruto.

"What You Actually Think I would stay here in Konoha? It is foolish to stay in a village filled with no good talent like you. Sasuke decided he wanted to leave to find power he hurt his friends and didn't care about them and he put himself above everything else, to me HE IS WORSE THAN TRASH! Sakura merely pays attention to her precious Sasuke-kun… when she should help you Naruto she cares about that piece of shit lying on the ground. Naruto you are the only one here actually worth training, come with me, that way I can take you to a village where you will be accepted, and where you will have actual teammates." Kakashi said venom in his voice. Naruto seemed to not move an inch, as his emotions stayed the same.

"NEVER!" Naruto screamed as he ran forward attacking Kakashi, Kakashi moved and twisted Naruto's arm behind his back, he tripped him and pushed him into the ground.

"Don't you remember, how Sakura didn't even say thank you for bringing her precious back? Sasuke actually said he hated you for bringing him back, don't you remember the cold stares these villagers give you every day…don't you want revenge?" Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear as he released his grip and back up. Naruto began contemplating.

'_He's right why should I protect a village that doesn't care about me? I mean why I shouldn't just kill everyone here, if I went with Kakashi, he could teach me'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto slowly got up.

"Ill come" Naruto answered roughly. Kakashi smiled his attitude changing completely.

"Ahh Good! Alright kill them so we can cover our tracks out of this dump" Kakashi said grinning. Naruto began walking over to Sakura cradling a broken Sasuke, Naruto grinned as he pulled two Kunai from his pouch. He stared sadistically at Sakura who stared up at him in horror.

"Die Bitch" Naruto spoke with venom as he then raised both kunai into the air and pulled them down, suddenly Naruto spun around and jabbed Kakashi in the heart, Naruto pushed in with all his might as suddenly Kakashi poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"Very Good team" Kakashi said appearing in a puff of smoke, beside him stood Akuma wearing ANBU gear with his mask in his hand. They were both smiling.

"You showed your abilities well out and you showed your loyalty to Konoha" Akuma said with glee in his voice.

"Now we will treat you all to dinner" Kakashi said with a prideful grin. The group began walking but Akuma stuck out his hand stopping Naruto from going. Once the group was out of hearing ranger Akuma turned back to face Naruto.

"Good job Naruto, both your teachers told me you have done well so far, and so for that heres a gift, I as only able to learn the Rasengan, all the other jutsus your father created are based around your blood limit. Your blood is thicker or something allowing it to travel at those speeds without evaporating. Anyways hide that in your pocket and catch up with the group I got some stuff to do." Akuma said throwing Naruto a large scroll. Naruto pocketed it and ran off grinning broadly as Akuma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto caught up to his group and walked off smiling as Sasuke found his arm to be perfectly fine and found that the kunai thrown at him was only a dud or something but the wound was non existent. Akuma sat back in the trees looking on with an evil grin hidden behind his mask.

'_Perfect, now that the seeds of doubt and hate are planted into his head soon I will be able to corrupt him and bring him with me, destroy the Akatsuki, reunite the demon lords and destroy sound and then the rest of the Shinobi villages Kage's and then finally I WILL RULE ALL OF THE SHINOBI IN THE WORLD!' Akuma though and grinned evilly at his plan.

* * *

_

**OOC**

SO how did you all like this chapter? I honestly don't care if you didn't like it anyway lmao, well anyways I decided that I let you in on this little secret in this chapter yes Akuma has his evil side like everyone else, but of course his evil side corrupts most of him more so then anyone else….but anyways, comments or complaints tell me about it and about the parings you want. And if your wondering about Chapter Twos jutsu error, someone has pointed out to me the one that Kakashi taught Sasuke someone asked me about it because he already knew about it but I was saving it for another chapter but this jutsu is stronger and so can be used without wires like its original form does.

* * *

NaruTem 

NaruHin

NaruOC

NaruSak

OC(akuma)Anko

OC/Anko/Kurenai (im leaning towards this one)

* * *

Kirigakure no Jutsu 

A Ninjutsu technique that covers the area surrounding the ninja using it completely in mist. Perfect for silent killing, since there's practically no visibility within the area of this jutsu.

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

This Ninjutsu is a very powerful technique, and most Genins are not capable of performing it due to the large amount of chakra it uses. The user must first gather a large amount of chakra in his hand and mouth; this attack is pretty similar to a flamethrower.

Suiton Suikoudan no Jutsu

A Suiton (water type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses their chakra through surrounding water and manipulates it into a swirling wall around them, and then directs it at their opponent in the shape of a monstrous shark made of water.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Having signed a contract in blood, any ninja with this Ninjutsu technique can summon a beast, or beasts, from another plane of existence to use in battle. They must use their own blood as a "sacrifice" to summon them, after performing the hand seals corresponding with their animal.


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear Reviewers and Such. As I'm afraid my fan fictions have been paused due to Major Cursed Writers block, and now not having the time as I have been piled underneath loads of homework and projects. But I'm glad to let you know I have almost absolutely nothing to do in my CRS class so I will begin typing my chapters up there. I will allow you all to vote on which you want me to start with. I will let you vote on which Chapter you Want FIRST, Second, And Third, and there will actually be a new Fic if you want it.

"Great Love, Develops With Great Tragedy" – Chapter 10 Naito teleports the group to the island of training, two weeks in Sasuke attempts to kill Naruto using Sakura, Sakura captures Hinata and so begins the game but so soon after the seal has been released will Naruto let loose his rage and destroy the island and most likely the world? Or will Hinata manage to tame the Kyuubi in Naruto and bring him through the toughest phase in his life. Chapter 10, Darkest Days

"Cruelty Leads to Destruction" – Chapter 1

Though some of you may not have known that was only a small beta version of my fic to see if anyone wanted it, it was partially bugging me and stopping me from writing further but I finally got it out. The rest of the chapter contains Shino , Hinata, Naruto discover the three "birds" to be people very distasteful of Naruto, leading to a battle the group is faced off with three chuunin's are they as weak as everyone thinks or does even the team have secrets up their sleeves?" Chapter I New Team, New Possibilities

" The Guardian" Chapter IV(4) - Pain Revealed, Hate discovered

Finally snapping at Naruto's and Sakura's treatment to him after a B-ranked mission gone wrong Naruto decides to have nothing to do with Team 7, asking the Hokage to leave the team he is denied but sent away with Akuma's ANBU team to train. Teaching him techniques in which to kill, tactics, but a certain squad leader has other things to teach young Naruto. How deep is the large secret that it seems only Akuma knows?

New Fic

"Frozen Heart" – Chapter I Beta Version (Missing-nin to Chuunin)

Naruto succeeded in the rescue mission bringing Sasuke back half dead, Sakura yells at Naruto and takes Sasuke. With worse punishment and treatment from the village Naruto breaks down and leaves, the only place he could think of leaving off to Snow country, being treated like a savior Naruto quickly grows attached and after a quick exam at the Academy he meets with the Princess he gets instated to Snow Chuunin.

OOC - This Vote will remain open for TWO weeks and i will start writing during Chrismas break probly. If it is possile just email me with the votes rather thna reveiw but i dont really care it would just make it easier for me if you mailed. I Am awaiting these results with great anticipation and im greatly sorry for how long i have been away.


End file.
